San Francisco
by scarlett2112
Summary: Damon Salvatore is a nightclub owner in San Francisco's famed Barbary Coast. When Elena Gilbert returns home after spending the last ten years attending boarding school in New York, Damon finds himself falling hard and fast much to the chagrin of his best friend, Fr. Brady Gilbert.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to "San Francisco". It's loosely based on the 1936 movie of the same name starring Clark Gable, Spencer Tracy and Jeanette McDonald.**_

 _ **San Francisco:**_

 _ **Chapter One: 'It's the End of the World as We know It' by R.E.M.**_

* * *

Laying in bed, his face buried in the crook of her neck, Damon lurches upright when the first rumbles start, shattering the early morning silence at 5:15 am on April 18, 1906. Taking Elena by the hand, he pulls her out of their bed. Running towards the door, he pulls a jacket off of the coat rack as they run outside and into the darkness. The roar of earth is deafening as they run onto the road. Looking left to right, Damon doesn't know what to do. The earth beneath his feet is shifting dangerously, causing the road to split. With her hand firmly in his, he pulls her over the chasm just before it swallows up one of many vehicles that are damaged and parked askew, many already being destroyed by falling debris. Having only the clothes on their backs, they start to run. Finding themselves staggering and reeling, it is as if the earth is slipping from under their feet. Then comes the sickening swaying of the earth that throws them flat on their faces. They struggle in the street to get onto their feet but can't. Seeming as though his head was splitting with the roar that crashes in his ears, Damon looks around to see buildings crumbling one after another. It is as if they were nothing more than cracker one would crush into a bowl of soup.

Just ahead of them, a great cornice teeters and crashes to the ground, crushing a man beneath it. Not wanting Elena to see, he shields her against his chest momentarily. With panic and fear threatening to overwhelm him, he squeezes her hand to anchor himself. Having nowhere to run, Damon feels his stomach turn as he watches the police struggle futilely to rescue a men, pinned under a pile of burning wreckage. The man himself watches in shock and silence until the fire reaches his feet. His screams and begs to be killed. Swallowing thickly, Damon has to turn away when the policeman takes out his gun, aims and shoots him point blank in the head.

Elena's face is a mask, almost as if she's hiding somewhere inside of her mind. Dutifully she follows Damon down the street as he tries to get her to safety. Fire is burning out of control at the Windsor hotel at Fifth and Market streets. Three men are on the roof, screaming for help. Impossible to reach them, a military officer directs his men to shoot them. There are scores of people watching as the men follow orders, the bodies dropping to the sidewalk below with a sickening thud.

Moments later the rumbles stops but as they run down the road, fires and explosions erupt all around them. No matter which direction Damon looks, flames are seething and thick black, acrid smoke is billowing into the sky. As they stand there, not knowing which way to turn, a five-story building half a block away falls with a thundering crash, and the flames sweep clear across Market Street, catching a new fireproof building recently erected. The streets in places are sinking three or four feet, in others great humps appear four or five feet high. The street car tracks are bent and twisted out of shape. Electric wires lay in haphazardly in every direction. Streets on all sides are filled with bricks and mortar from buildings either completely collapsed or brick fronts had just drop completely off. Wagons with horses hitched to them, drivers and all, lay dead, having been struck and killed by falling bricks. Warehouses and large wholesale houses of all descriptions are either down or have walls bulging or else twisted, buildings move bodily two or three feet out of line and although still standing, the walls are cracked.

The _Call_ building, a twelve-story skyscraper, looks at first glance to be undamaged but on closer inspection, it's moved at the base two feet at one end out into the sidewalk. The whole of the interior is twisted out of shape. Before he can look away, flames burst from several broken windows. Finding himself mesmerized by the scope of the destruction, the city literally laid to waste, he stares in shock. Worried about Elena, he gives her hand another squeeze and pulls her into his arms. Holding her close, he runs his palm gently down her hair, whispering that he won't let anything happen to her. Unsure as to whether he can keep that promise, Damon knows that he has to give her some hope, something to cling to amidst all the devastation.

Fires are blazing in all directions, and all of the finest and best of the office and business buildings are either burning or are surrounded by flames. People are pumping water from the bay but the fire is soon too far away from the water front, rendering their efforts futile. The force of the earthquake ruptures the water lines so there is no supply for the fire engines. Standing by helpless, they watch with frustration as fire consumes more and more and more. As they gain momentum and with the city's water system destroyed, survivors gather wherever they can find water to drink. Victims huddle together in the open air as flames light the sky.

"Damon, I'm scared for Brady," Elena whispers, snuggling into his chest to try to keep warm.

"We'll find him, Elena, I promise we will," Damon whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead. With his face grimy with soot and sweat, he licks his lips. After waiting their turn for a drink of water, Damon takes her hand again and they leave the group to try to find their way to her brother's parish. It's dusk and the sun is just beginning to rise, illuminating the air as it still crackles with flames and smoke. As they walk down the street, staying off of the sidewalk, Damon and Elena are knocked off of their feet when suddenly a cavalcade of falling stones are crashing to the earth all around them. Knowing they're in mortal danger, Damon throws Elena over his shoulder and runs, finally finding shelter under a huge chunk of building. When the rumbling stops, he looks peers outside, breathing a sigh of relief that the chunks of concrete are no longer pelting the earth.

After kissing her fiercely, he pulls her out and they continue, Elena still in shock stares aimlessly at the carnage. Even though it feels like they're literally walking into hell, they really have no choice but to keep going. As they walk one way, people are scurrying past them. When a Catholic priest walks by, Damon grabs his arm. "We must get to the ferry," he says, his eyes hazy and unfocused. Not knowing what to do, Damon decides to follow him. As they hurry down Market street, he's astounded by the men, women and children who are still crawling from the debris. Hundreds, even at this hour are rushing down the street and every minute people are being felled by falling debris.

With one arm holding Elena close, they walk down the street when suddenly a thunderous sound fills the air as the earth shifts with aftershocks. A huge chasm opens up and spreads in all directions. With the people now in an even greater panic, running haphazardly towards the bay, not caring who they bowl over, Damon is knocked down and separated from Elena. Hearing her screams, he runs towards her voice. At the same moment he sees her, the ground splits beneath his feet, her terrified face is the last thing he sees before he drops into the endless dark abyss.

* * *

 _It starts out like "Phoenix Rising" but this is a very different story._

 _Huge thank you to Eva. I get these wild ideas for stories and she glad pitches in. She helps so much to get me plot points and encouragement. You are priceless my dear friend._

 _I really hope you'll like this. It is a short story but I so love adding DE to the historical record as it were._

 _Please click the review button. I am excited to hear your thoughts._

 _Happy Easter to those of you who celebrate. For those of you who do not, just have a phenomenal weekend. We'll see you next week for updates on all of my stories._


	2. I Knew I Loved You

_**Several weeks earlier:**_

* * *

Walking down the stairs of his establishment, Damon smiles at the crowd. He runs one of the best gambling places in the city. There are chandeliers hanging from the ceilings, mirrors are aplenty, his girls are dancing and singing on the stage in their bright costumes and elaborate head pieces. They kick up their long, svelte legs in perfect synchronization which commands most, if not all of the men's attention. They come inside to spend their hard earned money. He has liquor from every corner of the world. The tables are of the finest Oak, polished often to keep them in tip top shape. The stage is mirrored too, he spared no expense.

"Boss, the Father is here," his saloon manager Elijah tells him, pointing Damon's best friend since they played in the sandbox together. As much as Damon loves the man on a personal level, he hates it that Brady is constantly preaching to him about the sinful natures of the place. Father Brady has made and will continue to make, Damon is certain, many, many more attempts to reform him. The problem is, he doesn't want to reform. He likes drinking and playing cards and eyeing his women appreciatively. More than one of them have shared his bed and he has no desire to put an end to that, not anytime soon anyway.

"Thanks, Elijah, I'll go see what he wants." After giving the man a nod, he struts over towards Brady.

"Damon, how are you today?" Brady asks, looking at the man skeptically.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I happened to be in the neighborhood, paying a visit to Mrs. Forbes so I thought I'd drop by."

"How about something to drink?" Damon asks, gesturing for his friend to follow him.

"Well, I am rather thirsty."

"Thirsty for what, Father? The good stuff or maybe some lemonade?"

"I think I'll have a pinch of the good stuff today," Brady winks, walking beside his friend to the bar. After Damon tells him to take a seat, he walks around to the other side of the bar to pour them both a drink. When Damon slides it towards him, he picks it up and takes a drink, savoring the taste. Since he rarely imbibes, he enjoys it when he does.

"You really should stop by more often," Damon laughs, throwing back his own drink.

"Maybe I just will," Brady adds, taking another sip. Suddenly the sound of shattered wood disrupts the festive atmosphere of Damon's bar. Looking over his shoulder, Damon sees Richard Lockwood laying in a heap on what's left of the broken table.

"Excuse me for a moment," Damon remarks then walks over to where the commotion is coming from. Pulling the man up by his lapels, Damon drags him to the door and pushes him outside with a warning not to come back. After straightening his suit, he heads back to the bar to rejoin his friend. Picking up the bottle, he pours himself another drink. Before putting the lid back on it, he eyes Brady to see if he wants more. When the priest shakes his head no, Damon screws the top on and slides his favorite bourbon back under the bar.

"I suppose I should be on my way."

"Don't hurry away on my account."

"I'm not, Brady assures him before swallowing the last bit of his drink. With a nod of his head, Brady turns around and starts to walk towards the exit. As usual, Damon steps out from behind the bar to see his friend out. Once outside, Damon adds, "Don't make yourself scarce."

"Oh, I almost forgot, Damon, Elena is coming home soon."

"Really? It's been years?"

"It has indeed...," he starts to say before adding, "But I want your promise that you'll stay away from her."

"You wound me, Brady," Damon says, acting affronted, all the while keeping the familiar smirk on his face.

"She's a good girl, Damon."

A little indignant now, Damon rounds on the man, "What exactly do you think I'm going to do to her? For Christ sake, Brady, I'm not a monster."

"I know that but she used to fancy you all those years ago."

"That was a long time ago, Brady. She'll find a proper suitor in no time. Now.., unless there's anything else, I've got a lady to see," Damon adds, winking at his friend provocatively.

"You're incorrigible," Brady adds, shaking his head in dismay before turning on his heels and departing the establishment.

* * *

Waking up, Damon smirks when he sees the still naked woman sleeping soundly. Mesmerized by the rise and fall of her chest, he shakes it off and then gets up to use the bathroom. As soon as he takes care of himself, he ambles back to his bedroom and into his closet. As soon as he's dressed, he jostles her shoulder till she wakes up.

"What?" she mumbles, closing her eyes again.

"Come on, Alexia, you have to leave now. You know the rules."

"But Damon, I'm tired and sore," she adds huskily.

"That's because I know what I'm doing.. but I need you to leave."

"You're impossible," she sneers, sitting upright. Not caring that she's bare, she picks her dress up off of the floor and marches into the bathroom herself. Rolling his eyes, Damon walks out of his room to get some coffee. His housekeeper, Sheila always has a pot ready for him. Actually she was his nanny growing up and despite her distaste at what he does, she wouldn't abandon him. Everyday she rises early enough to make him breakfast and a pot of hot coffee. She cleans the place in addition to washing and ironing his clothes. He pays her a fine salary mostly but mostly it's because he loves the woman dearly.

"Good morning, Sheila," Damon greets her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"You've got another girl here don't you?" she scolds, eyeing him with her trademarked look of disapproval.

"There's no sense lying to you..., she'll be leaving momentarily."

"When are you going to find a nice girl to take my place? You don't need to bring all of your little dancers and harlots home with you. It's not like you're ugly to look at," Sheila adds, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What would you have me do? Enter the seminary like Brady?"

"Don't speak ill of Father Brady or I'll put lye soap in your coffee."

"You wouldn't!" he scoffs, pouring himself a cup.

"Do you want to chance it?"

"No," he starts to say, looking up when he sees, Alexia walk past the door. "I'll be right back." Setting his cup down, he runs after the girl. Holding the door open, he gestures for her to leave. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Don't worry, I won't be coming back," she sneers, glaring at him with disdain.

"Where have I heard that before?" Damon sing songs, slamming the door shut as soon as she is outside. Finding his way back to the kitchen, he sits down, thanking Sheila when she slides a plate of food towards him. After he picks up the fork, she departs the room to change and wash his bedding. Once he finishes, he puts his plate in the sink and then walks over to the window. Looking down at the people walking down the sidewalks, he happens to notice an ice wagon. When he sees a couple of little boys run towards it, he places his palm against the window and smiles.

 _"Come on, Brady, there's ice all over the street. Let's go play." Damon squeals. Grabbing his friend's hand, he drags him towards where the other kids are playing and screaming amongst the chunks of ice that are laying all over the street. Picking one up himself, Damon sticks it in his mouth, savoring the cold on a hot summer afternoon._

 _"This is fun," Brady yells, pelting Damon with ice chunks._

 _"That hurts," Damon squawks, pouncing on his friend. As the two of them rumble around on the ground, Elena sneaks up and puts a big chunk of ice down both of their shirts._

 _"HEY!" Damon screams, jumping to his feet. "Two can play at that game. Not wasting another second, Damon picks up a piece of ice and drops it down the back of her dress. When she screeches, Damon laughs heartily as does her brother._

Walking back to the kitchen, Sheila sees him standing by the window, "What are you looking at?"

"Just some kids stealing by the ice wagon. I'll see you later, Sheila." After giving her a quick hug, he picks up his jacket and walks out of his house, his eyes meeting hers as he pulls the door closed.

* * *

Walking into his place, he tells Elijah that he's not to be bothered while he goes over his books. As he painstakingly goes through the receipts for the last week, he finds his mind drifting to an old photo that's sitting on top of his desk. It's one of himself, Brady and little Elena sticking her head around Damon's middle, the picture snapped at that moment. Picking it up, he can't help but laugh. As he stares at the little girl's face, he wonders what she looks like today. She was always a pretty little girl with her long dark hair and her big brown eyes. She had not only her brother wrapped around her little finger but Damon remembers buying her licorice sticks at the dime store too. With his eyes drifting to Brady, he remembers all too well the night that Brady told him about his plans. They were best friend and were going to take the world by storm. But things don't always go as planned. Damon just got off work from his job at the playhouse. When he finally got home, Brady was sitting on the front steps waiting for him.

 _"What are you doing here?" Damon asks, taking a seat beside his friend on the steps._

 _"I made a big decision.. I wanted to tell you about it."_

 _"Okay?" Damon says, staring at his friend. Brady's face is a wash of both anxiety and peace, the dichotomy of which wasn't lost on him._

 _"I guess there's no easy way to say this.. I've been accepted into the seminary."_

 _"What!?"_

 _"I've been accepted in the Franciscan Seminary. I'm going to be a priest, Damon."_

 _"Who are you and what happened to my best friend?" Damon adds, looking at him incredulously._

 _"I don't have to explain myself to you, Damon. It's what I want, it's my calling."_

 _Still stunned by his friend's declaration, Damon is speechless. However, he can see by the intense look on the man's face that his mind is made up. Despite this shocking news, Brady is his best friend and he doesn't want to throw that all away._

 _"Alright, Brady. You're my best friend. If you're sure that this is what you really want, who am I to try to talk you out of it?"_

 _"Thank you, Damon," he blurts out, giving his friend a hug._

 _"When do you leave?"_

 _"Next week.. bye, Damon. I'll see you before I go."_

 _"Bye," Damon whispers, watching his friend disappear into the darkness._

Even though he and Brady had always talked about going into business together, Damon forgave him for that a long time ago. It's obvious that his friend is happy having his own Parish and being a priest. At the time, Damon thought he was nuts but it wasn't Damon's place to try to dissuade him of that notion. And seeing Brady now, he's glad that he didn't. Setting the picture back down, he picks up his pencil and gets back to work doing his monthly bookkeeping.

* * *

Having lived with her aunt and uncle for the last ten years, Elena is more than a little excited to return home to San Francisco. Between school and learning how to be a lady, Elena has enjoyed her time here, even spending time with some of the young men that travel in her aunt and uncle's circle of friends. Looking at herself in the mirror, she bobs her hair a bit and then runs her hands down her dress to straighten out a couple of wrinkles in the fabric. Once she's satisfied with her appearance, she walks over to her vanity. Picking up the picture, she runs her fingers over his face. It's a picture of Brady and Damon with her face poking out around Damon's side. His father took the picture and had a couple extra made at her mother's behest. She remembers that day as if were yesterday. Their families were having a picnic at one of the local parks.

 _"Elena, what's the matter?" Damon asks, walking over to where she's sitting in the grass._

 _"I'm being sent away to school. I don't want to go."_

 _"Where ya going?"_

 _"New York City to live with my aunt and uncle."_

 _"How long are you going to be gone?"_

 _"I don't know," she adds, picking at the blades of grass beneath her fingertips. Even though she's full of melancholy, she watches as he looks around. When he gets up and walks away, she reaches up to wipe the beginnings of tears from her eyes. Looking up, she's a little surprised when she sees him stoop over, his back facing her. As her eyes drift to her brother who's talking to their dad, she startles when she sees Damon standing in front of her again, one hand behind his back. Dropping to his knees in front of her, he presents her with the flowers. When she sees them, a big bright smile illuminates her face. Without even thinking about it, she throws her arms around his neck and gives him a great big hug._

"Are you ready, Miss Elena?" Emily asks, smiling at the young girl.

Shaken from her reverie, Elena looks up. "Yes, Emily, I am. I shall miss you," she says, giving the young woman's hand a squeeze.

"I will miss you too. Are you excited to go home?"

"I miss my brother."

"But couldn't your brother visit you here? I mean, wouldn't you love to continue to live here?"

"I do like the hustle and bustle, Emily, but California is my home. That's where I want to be."

"But Mr. Mikaelson, surely he'd prefer you to stay here."

"Oh Emily, I like him and all but he doesn't make my heart go pitter patter."

"Surely you could learn to love him?"

"Emily, no I don't feel that way about him. I don't want to speak about him anymore."

"Of course, Miss," Emily adds, walking towards the door.

"Emily, it's just that I'm not interested in Mr. Mikaelson in the romantic sense. As a friend and all, he's fine but his life is here in New York City. Mine is at home in San Francisco. Can you understand that?"

Nodding at Elena, the young woman puts her hand on the doorknob. Turning it gently, she pulls the door open. Just as she's about to step into the hallway, Elena latches onto her wrist.

"Before you leave, are my bags packed?"

"They are."

"I have something for you, Emily." Elena smiles, pulling a little box out of her dress pocket.

"Miss Elena, you shouldn't have?"

"Of course I should. You've been my best friend since I've been here... Open it."

With a blush on her face, she opens the little box, both her eyes and her smile widening when she sees the pretty little necklace. It's a single pearl on a gold chain. "It's so beautiful. Thank you," she adds, tears filling her eyes.

"Are you crying, Emily?"

"It's just so pretty. I don't know how to thank you."

"You can thank me by wearing it," Elena says, taking the treasured necklace from the box and putting it on her neck. Stepping back, Elena smiles when she starts to finger it. When she looks up again, Elena gives her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I have work to do. I will see you later," Emily adds, hurrying down the hall and disappearing down the stairs. After taking one last look in the mirror, Elena leaves her room. Descending down the steps, she takes her time. When she reaches the bottom, she takes a breath when Kol practically jumps in front of her.

"Must you leave tomorrow, Miss Elena?" Kol asks, bringing her hand to his lips.

Taking a deep breath, Elena feels her cheeks heat up and then forces a smile. "I must, Mr. Mikaelson. I'm am very anxious to see my brother and his friend again."

"His friend?"

"Yes, Fr. Brady's childhood friend. He was mine too. I don't even know if he's still in San Francisco."

"May I accompany you?" Kol asks out of the blue.

"That's very kind of you, but no, I'm going home by myself."

"Would you at least have this dance with me?"

"Of course," Elena agrees. When he holds out his arm, she threads her through and lets him lead her onto the dance floor. Despite being in his arms, she can't help but wonder if Damon is still around or if he's married or if he's still as handsome as the ancient gods themselves.

* * *

Taking a seat in the lobby, Brady waits at the station for his sister's train to arrive. Glancing at his watch, he knows she should be arriving within the half hour if the locomotive is on time. He hasn't seen her in almost three years. After he graduated from the seminary and before he was assigned to a Parish, he took the cross country trip himself to visit her. He was amazed by the sights and sounds of New York City. San Francisco is a big city too but it's not as opulent as New York. He enjoyed walking the streets of Broadway with her and doing some sightseeing at some of the landmarks of colonial America. Elena and their relatives took them to Saratoga National Historical Park. There is a Boot Monument there. It commemorates Major General Benedict Arnold's service at the Battles of Saratoga and in the Continental Army. The monument however bears no name, given that he turned traitor.

Feeling a little melancholy too, Brady drops his face into one of his hands. Elena has only fleeting memories of their mother. She succumbed to pneumonia when his little sister was around two years old. Their dad dropped dead, seemingly from a heart attack three years after Elena left. Fortunately he had been to New York to see her the summer before he died. It's just the two of them now. Not only is it his duty to take care of her, it's something he wants to do. They've always been fairly close, at least they were till their dad sent her away to school. Blowing out a breath of air, he looks around at all the people that are gathered, waiting for the train to arrive same as him.

Standing up to stretch his legs, Brady sees an advertisement for Damon's gambling house. Shaking his head, he can't help but think of his best friend. They grew up across the street from each other. At first they weren't the best of friends by any means but it didn't take long for them to start playing with each other, day in and day out. They'd play baseball and stick ball in the streets with some of the other boys. They went to school and rode bicycles together. Elena is six years younger than he and Damon. Before she went away, he remembers how she fancied him. Although she denied if vehemently, Brady is no idiot. When he hears the grinding of gears and the screeching of metal, he turns around just as a train is pulling up.

Stepping over to the doorway, he watches through the window as the passengers start to step off. As soon as he sees her, all clad in a beautiful blue dress and matching bonnet, he rushes outside. Unable to help himself, he gives his sister a hug. Taking her by the hand, he leads her into the station.

"You're all grown up."

"I am nineteen now. What did you expect?" she laughs, giving his hand a squeeze.

"What about your luggage?" Brady asks, his eyes perusing her.

"It's being delivered to the address you gave me."

"That's my Parish, Elena. There is plenty of room in the rectory for you to stay for the time being."

Although the last thing she wants to do is live in a rectory, she's not about to start a fight with him when she hasn't seen her big brother in four long years. With Elena next to him, they go outside where Brady flags a carriage for them. After they're inside, he gives them directions. Thinking it's probably to the church, Elena sets back into the seat and looks over the city that she hasn't seen in so long. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she's a little surprised when they stop in front of a gambling house and bar.

"Brady?" she asks as she follows him out of the carriage. Once her feet are on the ground, she stares awestruck that her brother would bring her to such a place. Giving her a wink, Brady threads her arm with his and steps inside of the building. Recognizing _his_ figure even though his back is turned towards them, Brady leads Elena towards him.

Sensing something, Damon spins around, his mouth dropping open as soon as he lays eyes on her.

Smiling widely, Brady says, "Damon, you remember my kid sister, Elena?"

* * *

 _Damon and Elena meet again after 10 long years..._

 _Thank you Eva. I love you dearly, I truly do._

 _Huge thanks to all of you as well. I truly mean that._

 _Chapter title: 'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden._

 _Eva and I are had at work coming up with new ideas. The one we're working on is angst on steroids. I am also working on another short period piece, likely a 3 shot. It's once again set in the 1800's. Elena is a teacher, Damon is farmer._

 _Be safe and have a wonderful day. Thank you all again. You are all simply the very best there is. Long live #Delena._


	3. Just For You

"Elena! Look at you all grown up," Damon gushes, giving her a wink. My God, she's grown into a beautiful young woman. Stop it, Damon. Brady would kill you if you so much as lay a hand on her, Damon thinks to himself.

"Damon," Brady chides him, raising an eyebrow disapprovingly.

Knowing full well that it's going to irk his friend, Damon asks, "What?" before taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. After pressing a light kiss to it, he holds on for a few seconds and then lets it go.

Swept off her feet by the power of Damon's seduction, she smiles blearily. "It's nice to see you again too, Damon. Is this place yours?"

"It is. Would you like the grand tour?"

"I would," Elena asserts, her smile bright enough to blind him. Offering his arm, she latches on and lets him lead her around the place. They stop in his office and he explains that he has live entertainment for the patrons and then takes her on stage, showing her some of the costumes that the dancing girls wear. Feeling her cheeks heat up at the scant amount of fabric in their outfits, an embarrassed Elena looks away. Laughing, Damon leads her over to the piano.

"Do you still play?"

"I do." Putting his fingers on the keys, Damon gives her another smile and starts running his fingers over the ivory. Clapping happily, Elena is surprised that he remembers how much she loves this song. As he continues, Elena starts to sing along. _"Sweet Rosy O'Grady, my dear little rose. She's my special lady most everyone knows. And when we are married how happy we'll be. I love sweet Rosy O'Grady and Rosy O'Grady loves me."_

When the song ends, Damon immediately starts to play another that he remembers her liking the last time he saw her. _"Hurrah for the flag of the free! May it wave as our standard forever. The gem of the land and the sea."_ Elena sings, thoroughly enjoying seeing him again. When he finishes, Damon notices Brady standing off to the side visiting with Elijah. With the song ending, he nods at the man and then steps over to the piano.

"Elena, we need to leave now. We have to get you settled in at the rectory." Although she doesn't want to leave, she stands up after Damon.

"It's been wonderful seeing you again, Damon. I hope we can get reacquainted soon."

"I'd like that Elena. Bye now," he says, unable to help himself from kissing her hand again. As she and Brady walk away, he can't take his eyes off of her retreating backside till they disappear when they walk out of the door.

* * *

As soon as they reach the rectory, Brady shows Elena to the room he prepared for her. It's a nice size with a of small bed and a dresser. She has a lamp and a book shelf. Setting her bag down, she looks at some of the titles, recognizing a few of them her own from childhood. "How do you still have these?" Elena asks, running her fingers along the book spines.

"Damon let me put a few things in storage after dad died."

"You're still close to him?"

"Yes. I mean, I really don't approve of his business, he's not hurting anyone though. It's just..., I don't know, Elena, he'll always be my best friend.. That said, I really don't want you around him."

"Why not? What did he do that makes you say that?"

"He's a playboy, Elena. I know that you liked him when we were little but you're all grown up now. You need to find a young man who earns an honest day's work and who will love and cherish you."

"Why are we even talking about this?" Elena snaps, more than a little irate with him.

"Because, Elena, it's Damon. He keeps company with a lot of ladies and I don't want you to be one of them."

"Damon would never hurt me and you know it," she chastises him, brushing a stray strand of hair off of her forehead. Feeling her anger beginning to burn and grow, she asks Brady to give her some privacy to freshen up. Sighing heavily knowing that he upset her, he does as she asks. Sitting down on the bed, she takes the pins out of her hair and runs her fingers through it. When the sun from the window begins to creep across her legs, she gets up to look outside. There are both flower and vegetable gardens in the backyard. Brady always did have a green thumb. Their mother's ferns were always plump and green from what she remembers. And then her mind drifts to him. His eyes are still spectacularly blue, as blue as the Pacific Ocean. Although he's a beautiful man, Elena knows she has a snowflake's chance in hell of ever being anything to him other than Brady's kid sister. Sighing heavily, she lets her mind drift to the past.

 _"Will you teach me to play the piano, Damon?"_

 _"I'm not a piano teacher, Elena."_

 _"But you know how to play."_

 _"Alright, sit down," Damon says, sliding over to give her room. Putting his hands on the keys, he starts to play "Chopsticks"._

 _"What's that?"_

" _Chopsticks was written in 1877 by a sixteen year old girl named Euphemia Allen, who called it "The Celebrated Chop Waltz". Her brother, a music publisher, named Mozart Allen helped get the sheet music on store shelves under the pseudonym Arthur de Lulli. The music includes instructions to play with both hands turned sideways with the little fingers lowest, so that the movement of the hands imitates the chopping from which this waltz gets its name" Damon explains while chopping awake at the piano._

 _"How do you know all that?"_

 _"My piano teacher told me about the origins of the song. Apparently, Miss Euphemia never published another piece of music. Now you try," Damon tells her, taking his hands off of the keyboard._

 _"Damon, I can't."_

 _"Sure you can." Taking her hands in his, he puts her fingers on the keys. Placing his over hers, he presses her fingers down to the tune of the song and moments later they're both laughing so hard that her belly hurts._

When she notices Brady outside with a watering can, she steps away from the window and starts to undress to put something less formal on. Once she finishes, she takes one of her books, plops down in the chair and starts to read, her mind still full of only him.

* * *

"Hi Sheila," Damon greets her when he comes upstairs to relax for awhile. "Brady brought Elena by for a little while earlier."

"Little Elena Gilbert? I have not seen that little girl since her daddy sent her away."

"She's not little Elena Gilbert anymore. She's blossomed quite nicely in fact," Damon muses, his mind drifting to her gorgeous olive colored skin and those endless brown eyes that he could never say no to.

"Damon Salvatore, don't you get any ideas. She's a good girl and she deserves to be treated like a lady. Now before you mouth off, if your intentions are pure, you know I'll always be in your corner."

"I could never hurt Elena. Not only would Brady murder me but I couldn't live with myself. She's just a kid who still likes to sing along when I play the piano."

"You played for her?" Sheila asks, an astonished look on her face.

"I did."

"Damon, that's astounding. You haven't played since your mama passed. I'm proud of you," Sheila says, giving the young man a hug. "Now sit your butt down and I'll get you something to eat."

"No, why don't you sit yours down while I make you something?"

"I think Miss Elena needs to stick around," Sheila laughs, taking a seat at the table while Damon puts her apron on and makes the two of them some egg sandwiches. Sitting down, Damon takes a bite, his mind churning with thoughts of her. Shaking himself out of it when he hears her say thank you.

"You're welcome. Listen um, I'd like to take them out to a nice meal. Would you want to join us as my date?"

"Damon Salvatore, what's gotten into you?" Sheila laughs.

"I don't know, Sheila. I don't want her to feel intimidated if she's the only girl."

"I would love to join you unless you'd like to bring them here and I could make something."

"I don't want to put all that work on you. Let me take you out?"

"If it's what you want, I'll go."

"Thank you, Sheila. It means a lot to me," Damon adds, giving her hand a squeeze. Feeling her teeth rot metaphorically at all the mushy stuff, Sheila cracks the whip and tells him to eat so he can get back to work.

"Yes, mam." After giving her a salute, he finishes eating, drops a quick kiss to her cheek and then goes back downstairs, leaving Sheila alone with her thoughts.

* * *

After Damon finishes getting ready, he goes to check on Sheila. He brought her a new dress to wear this evening. Damon cares deeply for the woman that helped raise him after his own mother passed away from Consumption. When she died, his father fell apart, taking his own life a few months later. Fifteen year old Damon was orphaned but Sheila stepped up and raised him as she did her own son, Rudy. Although Damon would much rather have had his mom and dad, he was fortunate that his parents were among the upper crust of San Francisco society. As an only child, Damon inherited all of it. As soon as he was old enough, he went to work to learn the business but after spending a night winning a ton of money at the gambling hall, Damon decided that's what he wanted to do with his life. He put Rudy through school and after that, he made Rudy his chief bookkeeper. That lasted until he got married and moved to Los Angeles with his new bride. They visit occasionally and Damon sends Sheila by train to Los Angeles twice a year to spend quality time with her son. Now Damon is back to doing his own bookkeeping.

They're going to "The Cliff House" restaurant. It sits on the bluffs overlooking Sutro Heights. Its owner is an occasional customer of Damon's. One who enjoys spending time with Damon's girls, the ones who dance for him. He leaves it up to the girls as to whether or not they want to spend time with the gentlemen in private. He won't force any of them to do anything that they're uncomfortable with. If they want to give a private dance or more to a gentleman, it's their decision to make.

"Are you ready, Sheila?" Damon asks, securing the cufflinks on first one wrist and then the other. Seeing her all dressed in the navy blue dress, Damon whistles. "You look great."

"You clean up nice too, young man."

"Thanks Sheila." Sticking out his elbow, she latches on. After locking the door to his apartment, they descend the stairs, whistles greeting them on the way down.

"Elijah, stop that," Sheila scolds albeit with a wink. "What's Eva going to say if you're whistling at an older woman?"

"She knows you're my first love, Sheila," Elijah teases, giving her a kiss on the cheek too.

"You're such a tease," Sheila scoffs, shaking her head.

"May I?" Elijah asks, offering his arm. With Damon on one side and Elijah on the other, they escort her outside to where the carriage is waiting for them. After helping her in, Damon whispers a few words to Elijah and to the driver then joins her, taking a seat beside her. A short time later, the carriage pulls to stop in front of Brady's church.

"Do you want to go to the door with me?" Damon asks.

"No, I'll wait here. Go on now, I'm hungry."

"Me too," he whispers then gets out and walks up to the rectory door. Before he can raise his hand to knock, Brady pulls it open, stepping aside so Damon can come in. "Sheila is waiting outside."

Nodding, he says, "Elena, it's time to go. Our ride is here." Hearing footsteps, Damon looks over Brady's shoulder, smiling when he sees her again.

"Hello, Elena. You look lovely."

"Thank you, Damon." she thanks him. With Brady's help, she lets him drape her jacket over her shoulders. Stepping back, Damon lets her lead the way outside, he and Brady follow behind. Offering his hand, Elena smiles and latches on, letting him assist her into the carriage.

"Hello, Elena dear. It's so good to see you again."

"You too, Miss Sheila. You're still with Damon?"

"Yes, he can't get rid of me that easily," she laughs, giving Damon a wink. Once Brady crawls in, the carriage starts to move again, not stopping until they reach the restaurant. It's a beautiful place, crystal chandeliers, checkered tablecloths and drippy candles. The view overlooks the bay. As someone of stature in the city, Damon is given an excellent table. Once they're all seated, the waitress brings wine and appetizers. They laugh and talk about old times. Brady keeps a skeptical eye on Damon although he's done nothing to raise alarm in his mind. It's just that his sister is a beautiful girl and he wants only the best for her.

When the waitress places their entrees in front of them, they eat. Damon takes a long pull from his wine glass after swallowing a piece of steak. Picking up the bottle, he refills everyone's chuckling when Sheila gives him a look.

"They have really good food here and the view," Elena says, staring out of the window at the bay. The moon is bright illuminating the bay. "It's so beautiful."

"Only the best for my friends," Damon adds, clinking his glass with Brady's. "Would you like a refill?"

"Maybe just a little more," Brady says, using his forefinger and thumb to show Damon how much he wants. Picking up the glass, he takes a sip, enjoying the flavor as it blends in his mouth.

"How's your salmon?"

"It's very good," the Priest says, sticking a piece in his mouth. When they finish eating their waitress brings dessert. As they continue to visit, reminiscing about their childhoods and Elena tells them all about going to school in New York City. As Damon sticks the last bite in his mouth, music starts to play.

"Would you like to dance, Elena?"

"Why yes, I would," Elena smiles, taking his hand when he offers his own. Walking onto the dance floor, he takes her hand and places it on his shoulder and wraps his around her middle, keeping her body a respectable distance from his own. Looking over his shoulder, he sees Brady glaring at him. Shaking his head, he raises an eyebrow at his friend. Elena is still a teenager so he doesn't know why Brady is so suspicious of his motives around her. When the music ends, Damon presses his hand against her back, leading to rejoin Sheila and Brady. The next song to play is one of Sheila's favorites so Damon pulls her onto the dance floor.

"Do you know why Brady is acting the way he is?" Damon asks, swaying with her to the music.

"He's worried about Elena."

"Why? She's a kid, Sheila."

"You know that and I know that but he's her big brother. So give him some leverage okay?" Sheila wisely tells him.

"Sure," Damon adds, dipping her as the song ends. Laughing aloud, she lets him lead her back to their table. After Damon settles the bill, they go outside and wait for their carriage. It's only February so it's chilly outside. Seeing Elena shiver even which her own jacket on, Damon takes off his and drapes it over her shoulders before helping her first and then Sheila inside. When they reach the rectory, Damon walks them to the door to say goodnight. Seeing her smile is the best part of the evening. As soon as he says goodnight, he retreats back to the carriage joining Sheila to go back to their place. Once she's safely inside, Damon says goodnight to her then retreats back downstairs to his business. Sidling up to the bar he asks his bartender Mason to pour him a drink. Throwing back the bourbon, he savors the sting, his mind on one thing and one thing only. Needing a distraction, he snags one of his girls. Not wanting Sheila to see him with yet another one, he follows her home where he spends the night trying to get those huge brown eyes out of his mind.

* * *

 _HUGE thanks to Eva. I love you dearly. Sometimes I get these crazy story ideas and she just flows with it._

 _MASSIVE thanks to all of you. Thank you so very much._

 _Chapter title: 'Just For You' by REO Speedwagon._

 _Please have a look at the other two stories in progress._

 _Please click the button._

 _Have a safe and fantastic day._


	4. I've Never Been So Sure

Waking up the next morning, Damon cringes when the sun hits him squarely in the eyes. Feeling her hand around his middle, he lifts it off. Rolling over causes his stomach to begin to roil from all the alcohol he drank. And as much as he wanted the distraction, no amount of alcohol or sex could blur her image out of his head. Shuddering at the thought, he gets up as quietly and as carefully as he can. Wanting to make a getaway before she awakens, he quickly slips on his clothes, even going to far as to sit on the floor to put his shoes back on. With soft steps, he tiptoes out of her bedroom, pulling the door shut behind him.

Although he's in dire need of a cup of coffee, he wants to get home before Sheila is awake. As much as his private life is really none of her business, he knows she doesn't like the fact that he enjoys spending time with the ladies. Pulling out a cigarette, he lights it as he walks as quickly as he can down the sidewalk. When he reaches his place, he stomps out the cigarette butt and then runs into his place.

"Long night?" Elijah asks, unable to stifle a cackle.

"Ha, ha," Damon mumbles, walking past him before jogging up the grand staircase that leads to his large apartment. One of these days he's going to buy a beachfront home for himself and Sheila. He knows she'd much prefer the peace and quiet of a house, far away from the noise and crime and general lawlessness of San Francisco's Barbary Coast. When he reaches his front door, he pulls his key out of his pocket and ever so quietly unlocks the place. After taking off his shoes, he slides across the hardwood floor towards his bedroom. Just as he's about to step inside, Sheila opens her door, catching him red handed. Saying nothing, she just gives him an all too familiar look before walking right past him towards the kitchen.

"Breakfast will be ready soon," she adds, without turning around.

Dropping his chin to his chest, Damon hates the feeling that erupts inside at her disapproval. She means the world to him and yet he's always disappointing her. Shaking his head, he strips out of his clothes and walks into the bathroom. Picking up the soap, he washes his body. Even though he indulges himself with the ladies, he doesn't want to get some disease so he always makes sure he wears protection. Plus he doesn't want to be surprised with any little Salvatore's running around. Shuddering at the thought, Damon finishes rinsing himself off and then steps out, grabbing a towel after stepping on the floor. As soon as he's finished shaving and grooming his hair, he gets dressed and heads to the kitchen to face the music as it were.

"Good morning," he says, giving her a kiss on the cheek before pulling a coffee mug out of the cupboard. After pouring himself a cup of coffee, he sits down. Taking a long pull, he closes his eyes, savoring the rich taste. "Alright, Sheila, purge, let it out."

"I'm not saying a word, not a single word. You already know how I feel about your carousing. There's no sense repeating it again," she replies, giving him _that_ look again when she slides a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and a couple of baking powder biscuits in front of him.

"I know but I hate it when you look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"You know like what," he retorts, sticking a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about she says, taking a swallow of coffee.

Knowing he's not going to get anywhere with her, Damon finishes eating, the silence between them creating an imaginary wall. When he finishes, he puts his plate in the sink. Staring at her for a few seconds, he takes a breath, presses another kiss to her cheek and then leaves the apartment to go to work.

* * *

"Good morning, Elena."

"Good morning, Brady," she says, taking a seat at the table. Her brother hands her a plate of pancakes. "These smell delicious. You remembered how much I love them."

"How could I forget that?" he laughs, sticking a stack of pancakes in his mouth.

"I would like to find a job or something, Brady," she asserts, not willing to sit inside the rectory day in and day out.

"I can't discuss it with you now, I have Mass. But we will talk later, okay?"

"I guess. Um, do you want me to come to Mass with you?"

"It would be nice to introduce you to my parishioners. But I think you'll be forgiven if you don't want to go one morning."

"Let me wash up and then I'll go with you," Elena adds, putting her plate in the sink.

"Thank you."

"I wouldn't want you to look bad in front of your congregation," she laughs. After washing her face and hands, she slips a mantilla on her head and then follows her brother to the church. While he heads towards the sanctuary, she walks down the aisle, genuflecting before stepping in. With her prayer book in hand, she kneels down for a few seconds. Once she sits, she happens to notice a plaque by one of the stained glassed windows that it was courtesy of Damon Salvatore in memory of his parents. Just like that her mind drifts to him and the dance they shared. Even though he's older and more mature, she can't deny how her heart slammed inside of her chest when he laid his hand on her lower back as they moved to the rhythm of the music. When someone genuflects beside her, she snaps out of it and slides over to make room. It's then that the music starts and the congregants begin to sing. Although she sings along, she still can't seem to get him out of her head.

* * *

Having studied math and science in school, Brady puts Elena to work putting the parish's financial books in some kind of order. Frustrated that he can't add two and two, she words hard to get things in order. Pencil in hand, she does the calculations. However, she knows she won't get them properly organized per Brady's request any time soon. The parish records, births, deaths and so forth need cataloging. With the pencil in her mouth, she feels restless and on edge. This is certainly anything but what she had in mind when she told him she wanted something to occupy her time. After stewing for sometime, her belly churning with frustration, she drops the pencil, picks up her skirt and goes in search of her brother.

"Did you want something?" Brady asks, not looking up from his newspaper.

"I want to go out. I don't like being stuck inside here like a prisoner."

"You're hardly a prisoner, Elena? And besides, where would you go?"

"I don't know, downtown, shopping maybe?" she adds, walking into her room to get her coat.

"Elena?"

"Fine, I'm just going to go for a walk then."

"Okay, then I'll go with you."

"I don't need you to chaperone me, Brady. I know how to walk," she snaps, slipping her coat over her shoulders. After sharing a look with him, she walks out of the house before he can utter another word. Pulling the coat tight due to the chilly breeze blowing in off of the Pacific, Elena walks down the sidewalk, not really paying attention to the distance. Before she knows it, she finds herself on Damon's street. The one that his business is located on. Since it's getting dark, she decides to continue on to his place hoping that maybe he'll offer her a ride home.

When she reaches the place, she's struck by all the bright flashing lights and the loud music. Suddenly feeling indecisive, she doesn't know whether or not she should venture inside or not. After several moments of should I or shouldn't I, Elena swallows back her nerves and pushes the doors open. Looking around, she starts to walk inside, a little bothered by the way everyone is looking at her. She breathes an inward sigh of relief when she sees Damon standing at the bar talking to another man.

As she approaches, he happens to look up just as she nears him. "Elena, what a nice surprise," Damon mentions, truly surprised by her presence. "What brings you here?"

"I, um, went for a walk and I didn't even notice till I was on your street. I hope it's okay?"

"Of course. Are you thirsty?"

"Oh no, Brady would murder me."

"I do have some tea and lemonade. I'm sure he wouldn't mind that."

"Lemonade then, but don't go to any trouble."

"Elena, it's fine," Damon adds, opening the ice box and pouring a glass full for her. As he watches her put her lush lips on the rim of the glass, he can't deny the hitch in his breath or the tingle in his manhood. Stop it, Damon he thinks to himself. Changing the topic, he asks her how she's adjusting to being in San Francisco again and what she's doing with herself.

After going into detail about trying to organize the church business, Damon laughs at the expression she makes. Giggling herself, she finds herself completely enthralled with the handsome man. Damon takes a seat beside her. Not immune to her charms, Damon finds himself falling captive to those big hypnotic doe eyes of hers. It feels as if he's tumbling into the looking glass. But when he remembers Brady and that he'll murder him, Damon pushes it aside for now. Reminiscing, Elena brings up the time she was making mud pies and how he tipped his bicycle and landed face first in it.

Laughing uproariously, Damon doesn't notice when the lady he spent the night with walks up to him. Putting her hand on his shoulder, Rose gives Elena a wink before stooping down to whisper something in his ear. Before Damon can tell her to leave, she mentions what a tiger he is in bed. Suddenly feeling very out of place and blushing profusely, Elena stands up to put her coat back on. Unable to stop herself from glancing at him once more, she quickly turns and walks away. Although he has no clue as why, guilt begins to burn out of control inside of him. With his belly churning, he can taste the bile at the back of his throat. Jumping out of his chair, he glares at Rose before chasing after Elena, reaching her just as she's about to step through the door.

"Elena, I'm sorry you had to hear that." Damon says uneasily, feeling something akin to shame. It's the same thing he often feels when Sheila happens to catch him coming home after a dalliance. God, he hates it when she looks at him like _that_ , easily leveling him without saying a word. It creates such a conundrum in his mind. When she looks at him that way, it never fails to make him want to do better but he doesn't want to give up his lady friends either. But when Elena looks at him with those big brown doe eyes, he feels shame, unlike anything he's felt for a very long time. It's perplexing to him because he doesn't understand why this one girl has such a profound effect on him.

Speechless herself, she says nothing, instead she pulls her arm loose and goes outside. It's getting dark and she's certain that Brady is very likely worried about her. She starts to take off down the sidewalk but is forced to stop when someone latches onto her wrist. "Elena, stop. I can't let you walk home alone. Come back with me so I can get you a ride." Still silent, she just nods but doesn't even look at him as they walk back to his place side by side.

* * *

When Brady finishes Mass, he and Elena go to the church hall for the monthly Sunday dinner. Taking a plate, they get in line to fill them with all the delicious dishes that the parishioners prepared. After taking a seat, she lays her napkin daintily across her lap and then picks up her fork. Not paying attention to anything but a bird sitting on a branch just outside of the window, Elena doesn't notice when a young man takes a seat between her and Brady. Hearing the chair slide against the floor, she looks up, her eyes drifting from him to her brother.

"Elena, this is Matt Donovan."

"Matt, my sister, Elena."

"Hello, miss, may I call you Elena?"

"Yes, of course," Elena says, forcing an uneasy smile.

"I think I'll go for seconds," Brady interrupts, pushing his chair back to stand up. Knowing what he's up to, Elena is more than a little agitated. Although she hasn't seen Damon in a couple of weeks, it's still his face that she sees every night when she closes her eyes. As soon as he stands up, they share a look and Brady is very well aware of her displeasure. However, he knows that Matt Donovan is fine upstanding young man who would be an excellent match for his little sister. With the raise of an eyebrow, he wordlessly says to her to be nice. Since she knows it's not the young man's fault, she nods ever so slightly. But she does plan to have a few words with him when they get home later this afternoon.

"Fr. Brady told me that you just got back to San Francisco a few weeks ago?"

"That's right. I went to school in New York."

"It must have been exciting to live there?"

"Oh yes, there are museums and parks and many, many things to do."

"I would very much like to hear about it," Matt adds, lifting his fork to his mouth. When her brother doesn't return, Elena looks around, more than a little miffed when she sees him sitting at another table. After the meal is done, Elena excuses herself to go back to the rectory. "I'd like nothing more than to accompany you back," Matt offers, sticking his elbow out for her. Even though she'd rather go by herself, she agrees nonetheless. As soon as they reach the door, she tells him goodbye but he grabs onto her arm.

"I just wanted to say it was an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'd very much like to see you again."

"I'm sure we'll see each other at church. Goodbye, Mr. Donovan," she says politely before disappearing into the safety and solitude of the rectory.

* * *

Pulling open the door of the grocery store, Damon motions for Sheila to lead the way. Taking the basket in his arm, he follows her through the aisles as she picks out vegetables and fresh fruits before moving to the meat aisle. Asking the butcher to cut a roast and some pork chops, they wait for him to put their order together. Looking around, he smiles when he sees Elena. Although her back is facing him, he knows it's her when someone bumps her, knocking her basket to the floor. Without hesitating, Damon goes over and helps her pick her things up and put them back into the basket.

"Thank you, Damon," she says, her voice void of emotion.

"It's nice to see you. How are you?" Damon asks, smiling at her. Seeing her here, standing in front of him, he hadn't realized how much he missed her.

"I'm very well, thank you for asking." Turning away when she feels her cheeks begin to heat, she can't deny the way her heart is pounding like a train engine inside of her chest at his mere presence. Elena, you must stop, she says to herself. He'll never see you as anything more than Brady's little sister. Maybe she should go out with Matt. He's asked her to go on a date more than once since they met at the church hall. With the Mikaelson wedding coming up, maybe she'll agree to go with him. That's it, that's what she'll do and then maybe she'll be able to get Damon out of her head once and for all.

"Elena, it's nice to see you child," Sheila says, interrupting the uneasy silence between them.

"You as well... Um I'm sorry but I must be going. Mr. Donovan is waiting for me," Elena adds, using her head to gesture to Matt who's visiting with Tyler Lockwood and his wife, Victoria.

Feeling the dagger twist into his belly, Damon happens to catch Matt as he lifts his eyes and smiles widely at her. After sharing one more look with Damon, she walks away, leaving him and his chaotically stammering heart behind.

* * *

Damon stands stiffly beside Elijah as they watch Miss Forbes walk down the aisle. Elijah is the best man, Damon and Nik's other brother Kol are groomsmen. When Mr. Forbes relinquishes her hand to Nik, Damon steps back slightly. On the other side of the aisle is Elijah's sister Rebekah who's one of the bridesmaids as well as Meredith Fell and Andrea Starr. The matron of honor is Caroline's best friend, Victoria Lockwood. Father Brady steps up to perform the ceremony. Even though Nik and Caroline live in Sacramento now, they wanted to get married in their hometown parish. And since Damon, Brady, Nik and Elijah all ran around together growing up, he asked Damon to be one of his attendants.

Once Brady concludes the ceremony and pronounces them man and wife, the organ starts to play. The newly married couple walks down the aisle while being bombarded by handfuls of rice and rose petals. Damon chuckles when Nik gets pelted with a mouthful of rice when he opens it at the wrong time. After they depart the church, they're all transported via carriage to the prestigious Palace Hotel for the reception.

With 755 guest rooms, the Palace Hotel, at the time of its construction, was the largest hotel in the Western United States. At 120 feet in height, the hotel has been San Francisco's tallest building for over a decade. The sky lighted open center of the building featured a Grand Court overlooked by seven stories of white columned balconies which served as an elegant carriage entrance. Shortly after 1900 this area was converted into a lounge called the "Palm Court." The bartender, William "Cocktail" Boothby, a man Damon has tried to lure away to his own establishment, has been a fixture at the hotel for years already. The hotel features large redwood paneled hydraulic elevators. Each suite is equipped with a private bathroom as well as an electric call button to summon a member of the hotel's staff. All guest rooms can be joined together to create suites, or to make up large apartments for long term residents, and the parlor of each guest room features a large bay window overlooking the street below.

Retreating to the bar, Damon starts to visit with Bill Boothby. With his bourbon in hand, he glances around the room, his fuse lit when he sees Matt Donovan with his hand on her lower back. Even though he knows that he has no claim on her whatsoever, he can't help the way he feels, a belly full of jealousy burning and twisting his insides. Setting his glass down, Bill pours him another. After looking away only to take another sip, he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Damon, you look a little disgruntled. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, of course, Brady. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he adds, his smiling gaze on his sister and Matt Donovan."

"You look absolutely giddy, Brady," Damon adds, taking another sip of his drink.

"I am. Matt is a good man. He's a fine match for her."

"What about Elena? Does she think that or are you pressuring her? If you ask me, she doesn't look nearly as giddy as you do."

"Stay out of it, Damon. And just so you know, I would never force her to go out with anyone. I just want her to find a nice man who's the complete antithesis of you," he snaps. After swallowing down what's left of his own drink, he slams the glass on the bar top and then walks away. Rolling his eyes, Damon happens to see Elena pull away from Donovan and go up the stairs, likely to use the women's room, he thinks to himself. Shaking his head, he finishes up what's left in his glass and then walks into the crowd to mingle a bit.

With the orchestra reconvening after a break the music starts to play again. As it does, Damon looks up just in time to meet Elena's stare. And suddenly nothing has ever been more clear than it is in this very second. He's completely in love with her. With a longing that he's never ever felt before, he makes his way through the crowd, not once taking his eyes from hers as she continues to descend the staircase. At the same time she reaches the bottom step, Damon steps around Matt Donovan meeting her as her foot touches the floor. Offering his arm, she nods, her smile beaming as Damon leads her to the dance floor. Embracing her, he's so consumed with having her in his arms, everyone else just fades away as the two of them sway to the music, unaware of her brother's toxic gaze as he watches them drift further and further away from him.

* * *

 _The light bulb went off for Damon.._

 _Huge thank you to my dearest friend in the world, Eva. I love you to pieces._

 _Huge, huge thanks to all of you. I mean it sincerely when I say you are the best audience. I saw how even a couple of you, regular readers, outed a plagiarizer. Great work._

 _Chapter title: 'I've Never Been So Sure' by Restless Heart._

 _For whatever reason, alerts haven't been going out on the stories. I have updated TTBTR and EOT this week._

 _I hope you all have a fabulous day and weekend. Thank you again for everything._


	5. Don't Speak

"What's going on, Damon?" Elena asks, leaning into his embrace as they float across the dance floor.

"I'm crazy about you, Elena. I want to be with you... if you'll have me that is?"

Although her legs keep moving, she's a bit stunned by his proclamation. "You want to be with me... as in romantically?"

"That's exactly what I want. I haven't been able to think about anything else since I first saw you again. I've tried to deny it and distract myself but it's no good. You probably have doubts but it's true, Elena, I'm completely in love with you," Damon whispers, his eyes so full of sincerity that her doubts evaporate.

"I love you too," she admits, a beaming smile now lighting up her features. Pulling her in even closer, Damon can't get enough of having her in his arms. Insanely happy herself, Elena feels her heart stammering wildly and her body alight with electricity. Looking up, she happens to notice her brother glaring at her. Swallowing thickly, she whispers, "What are we going to say to Brady? He doesn't look very happy."

"I'll talk to him, Elena. Everything will be alright. Now that I have you, I'm not about to let you go," he adds, trying to alleviate her worries. Yet he knows that Brady isn't going to take the news well at all. He's going to have to not only tell Brady that he loves his sister but also he's somehow going to have to show him that he's serious about Elena, that she's so much more than any of his dalliances with the other women. As the song comes to a close, Damon takes her hand and leads her off of the dance floor into a little nook far away from prying eyes. Placing his hand on her cheeks, he joins their mouths in a kiss so intense that he feels goosebumps. When they pull apart, he knows they have to return or Brady will come looking for them.

Feeling giddy and like she's floating on air, breathlessly Elena blurts out, "I have to go back to Matt."

"I know... we'll make it work somehow." After sharing one more searing kiss, she walks away and back towards her date for the evening, forcing a smile as she approaches him. As soon as the orchestra starts playing another tune, Matt offers his hand. Taking it, she follows him onto the dance floor and lets him lead her in a waltz.

Despite knowing that she feels the same, he can't help but feel jealous to see another man's hands on her. Not wanting to see anymore, he walks up the bride and groom to congratulate them again. After sharing a few words with Nik and Caroline, he marches over to the bar to have one last bourbon before going home for the night. Before he reaches it, Brady grabs his arm and pulls him into an empty room.

"What in heaven's name are you up to?" he snaps, looking at Damon with nothing short of contempt.

"I'm in love with her, Brady. I want to be with her, really with her. I swear to you, she's not like any of the others."

"I don't believe you. You just couldn't help yourself could you? She's an easy target so you move in with all of your suave moves and debonair attitude.., you are to stay away from her," he spits, his voice dripping with disdain. "You knew this would never be okay with me and yet you did it anyway. I'm disgusted with you."

"Don't hold back, Brady, tell me how you really feel," Damon snaps bitterly, stunned at how little his so called best friend thinks of him.

"It ends right now," he adds, his voice low and lethal sounding.

"I know you only want what's best for her but I'm telling you this right now, Brady. I love her, I'm in love with her and I'm not going to let her go." Before Brady can utter another peep, Damon leaves the room, collects Sheila and then walks away without so much as a backward glance.

Angry and feeling betrayed, Brady can only stare as Damon and Sheila retreat. He can't help but think what his parents would think of him right now. Needing a drink, he tries to get a handle on his temper as he walks over to the bar, asking Bill to pour him a small glass of bourbon. Since he's in no mood to chat, he turns his back to the man, his eyes drifting through the crowd till they land on Elena and Matt dancing, both with smiles on their faces. Although he's certain, Elena is just being polite, his anger grows even more because the man is perfect for his sister. Kind and gentle, he makes an honest day's wage in an honorable profession, the complete antithesis of Damon Salvatore. Throwing back what's in his glass, he cringes at the bitterness. After slamming it on the bar top, he marches over to collect his sister.

Determined to protect her, he finds Elena and Matt chatting while sharing a glass of wedding punch. Seeing his approach, Elena asks him if he wants to join them. As he gets closer, she notices the disgruntled look on his face. Worried, she slides a little closer to Matt to make room for him to sit down.

"I think we should go home now, Elena," Brady says, looking at her intently.

"It's early yet, Father Brady. I will make sure she gets home safely if you let her stay."

"No, Matt, I'm sorry. We need to leave now." Seeing his determination, Elena doesn't put up a fuss. Standing up after Matt, she follows Brady to say goodbye to Niklaus and Caroline. Smiling as she shakes the newlyweds hands, she offers her best wishes before traipsing after her brother. Once outside, he helps her into the carriage and then gets in himself. Although he's foaming at the mouth practically, he knows that he can't talk to her while they're in a carriage.

Feeling uneasy, Elena focuses on her hands in her lap. She's not stupid, she knows exactly why her brother is acting this way. As soon as they reach the rectory, Brady pays the driver and then follows Elena inside. Not willing to let him spoil her evening, she retreats to her room, locking the door behind her.

* * *

As soon as they get home, Damon walks directly over to his liquor cabinet and pulls out a bottle of his best bourbon. Raising it to Sheila, he asks if she'll join him. Although rare, she will occasionally have a drink with him. After partially filling her glass, he fills his to the brim. Handing it her, he sits down then takes a long pull as frustration and anger swirl inside of him.

"Talk to me, Damon," she says, taking a sip herself.

"I love her, Sheila, I really love her." Rather than say anything, she gets up. Taking the seat beside him, she takes his hand in her own, silently giving him her support. She saw them on the dance floor, she could see how with her own eyes the way he looked at her. It was as if she was the only girl in the world. But that said, she knows Damon is going to have a hell of time winning over his best friend. She also saw the look on Fr. Brady's face. He was seething with unspoken anger. In all honesty, she was amazed that he kept his composure.

When she feels Damon squeeze her hand back, she smiles at him, swallows what's left in her glass then says goodnight, without even mentioning Elena's name.

* * *

Standing in front of the stove, Brady starts to crack eggs into the skillet. Having not slept at all last night, he said morning Mass and then came back here to speak to his sister. With their parents deceased, Brady knows that he's responsible for making sure that she's happy, safe and protected by the man she chooses to spend her life with. He wishes with everything in him that she would pick someone like Matt Donovan. He's very nice and is just the kind of man that he's certain his mom and dad would approve of. Hearing her begin to stir, Brady tries to tamper down his anger. If he immediately starts chastising her, she'll likely rebel. She's always been that way, too stubborn to know what's good for her. And then he starts to scold himself because shouldn't she be able to choose the man she wants to settle down with and why is he so desperate to pass on his responsibilities towards her? Raking his hand through his hair, he grabs the spatula when he smells the eggs beginning to burn.

With her gut churning uneasily, Elena walks out of her bedroom the next morning knowing that she has to face her brother. Finding him in the kitchen, she pours herself a cup of coffee and then joins him at the table to have breakfast. "You're upset?"

"Yes, Elena, I'm upset," he concurs, handing her a plate.

"Why? Because Damon likes me and wants to be with me? He's your best friend, Brady," she adds, looking at him pointedly.

"Damon is not good enough for you. You deserve the very best, not some philanderer who more than enjoys spending time with his women," Brady adds, shocking even himself with the vitriol in his voice.

"What did you say to him? Don't lie, I saw the look on his face when he left last night."

"I told him in no uncertain terms that he is to stay away from you."

"You did not?" she snaps, aghast the nerve of him.

"I did. And you young lady are not going to get anywhere near him, even if I have to send you back to New York," he threatens, his glare focused solely on her.

"You're my brother, Brady, and I love you dearly.. but this is my life. And I will spend it with a man of my choice. Not yours, not anyone else's. And as long as we're being honest here, I am going to tell Matt that I won't be seeing him anymore. Nothing you can say or do can erase Damon from my heart. The sooner you accept that, the better we'll all be," she adds. Standing up, she sets her plate in the sink and walks away, her head held high.

* * *

Having had an uneasy few days with her brother, they're at least on speaking terms again. As long as Damon's name doesn't come up, they can speak pleasantly to each other. Brady was absolutely livid with her when she told Matt Donovan that she had no interest in going out with him anymore. Truth be told, she hated seeing the look on Matt's face but he was a gentleman about it and left without trying to dissuade her.

After telling Brady that she's going for a walk, she hurries out of the rectory to go to the park where she and Damon are to meet. He had Sheila give her a note after Mass yesterday. Since she knows how much Damon adores the older woman, she is so happy that Damon seemingly has her approval. A chilly breeze is blowing off of the ocean so she pulls her coat tightly around her body. As soon as she reaches the park, she looks all over, finally finding him sitting on a picnic table, shrouded by the shade of a big Oak tree.

When he sees her, his whole face lights up with a joy he's never experienced before. Standing up, he wraps his arms around her and joins their lips in a smoldering kiss, one that literally weakens her knees. With a silly smile on his face, they break apart and sit down on the bench.

"I've missed you, Elena," he confirms breathlessly.

"I missed you too. What are we going to do, Damon? Brady won't even let me say your name."

"We'll find a way, Elena. I promise you from the bottom of my heart that I would never toy with your affections. I don't know yet how to win your brother over but I do know that now that I've found you, I'm not going to let you go, not now, not ever. Trust me?"

"I will trust you if you promise me you won't frequent the girls Brady talks about anymore."

"I haven't touched anyone since Rose," he starts to say, smiling when he notices the flush erupt on her cheeks. "She was the one who you saw at my place. You have my word as the man who loves you and as a gentleman," he tells her, his eyes pleading with her to believe him. Kissing her again, he can't seem to get enough of this woman. And as much as he hates for her to leave, he knows that she has to get back before Brady's suspicion is aroused. After smothering her with a hug, he kisses the top of her head, they make arrangements to meet again the day after tomorrow. Taking the initiative, she raises up on her tiptoes, taking his lips in a heady kiss. When they break apart, Damon watches her retreat till he can't see her anymore.

* * *

With a goofy smile on his face, Damon walks into their apartment. After pouring himself a drink, he walks over to the window, staring down at the crowd below. He notices several of them walking into his business. It dawns on him that this is not the place that Elena should call home. Deciding right now, that he's going to buy a nice house, far away from this area, Damon startles when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" Sheila asks, recognizing the contradiction of both happy and troubled in his eyes.

"This is no place for Elena nor you in fact to live. I'm going to buy that house you've always wanted, Sheila."

"You really do love her don't you?"

"I do, I really do."

"Do you want me to stay? I don't need to visit Rudy right now," she offers, taking his hand in her own.

"You know I always miss you terribly when you're gone but no, I want you to go and have a good time. Are you ready to go to the station?"

"I am."

Seeing her suitcase by the door, he picks it up, holding the door open for her to pass. As soon as they're downstairs, he summons a carriage and tells the driver to take them to the train station. When they arrive, he takes her suitcase and her inside. Choosing to stay till she's safely on the train, Damon sits down beside her and picks up a newspaper to look at. As soon as the board the train announcement sounds overhead, Damon holds out his arm, letting her link on. With a sad smile on his face, he picks up the suitcase again and leads her outside. After she hands the man her ticket, she turns to face him. Wrapping her arms around the man that is her son in so many ways, she gives him a big hug. Once they break apart, Damon hands the valet her suitcase and then watches her board the train, not walking away till it begins to pull out of the station.

* * *

Knowing he can't put off talking to Brady any longer, Damon walks down the familiar sidewalk to the rectory. Truth be told, he has spent time here with his friend, playing cards, sharing a drink, just talking things over. But now, he has to face the man because he's in love with Elena. Without even having to speculate, he knows Brady will be nothing short of apoplectic. But his love for her burns too brightly to let her go. And the fact that she feels the same is all the encouragement Damon needs.

With a firm hand, he knocks on the door, swallowing thickly when Brady opens it. Immediately an irritated look washes over his face. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to speak to you about Elena."

"You don't need to say anything to me about Elena. You are not to lay a hand on her."

"Brady, come on, I love her."

Anger unlike anything that's ever seized him before begins to burn and erupt inside of him. There's also a gnawing gut feeling telling him that he needs to tamper it down but when he looks at Damon again, it flares and burns out of control. Rounding on Damon, he sneers, "Do I need to repeat myself to get it through your thick skull? You're not good enough for her, Damon. Am I being clear enough for you now?"

As if in slow motion, Damon watches as Brady's face begins to redden with rage. It's been years since he's seen this side of his friend. Before Damon can utter a word, he hears her voice. Looking up, he can't help but smile when he sees the fiery look in her eyes. "Brady!?" Elena interrupts, immediately walking over to Damon. Taking his hand, she leads them into the living room and tells him and her brother to have a seat. Even though it rankles her brother, she sits down beside Damon, not letting go of his hand. "I know you're upset but Damon and I love each other and you're not going to talk us out of it."

"I want to marry her, Brady," Damon says, his eyes focused solely on hers.

Her eyes light up like a Roman candle. With her voice caught in her throat, she bobs her head up and down, wordlessly saying yes.

"I forbid it, do you hear me Elena." After which, he focuses all of his anger at his once best friend. Before Damon realizes what's happening, Brady fists his hand and knocks Damon off of the couch with a jab to his jaw. Although every instinct inside of him is screaming to fight back, Damon won't do it. If he were to hurt Brady, he knows that she wouldn't forgive him. Standing up, he touches his mouth with his fingertips, tasting the blood from his now split lip. When Brady draws his arm back to hit him again, Elena steps between them. Her eyes are brimming with tears as she begs him to understand and give her his blessing. When he remains silent, the sheer rage in his eyes says it all. Knowing that she has to choose, she walks over to the coat rack. After slipping it on, she offers her hand to Damon. Even though Brady is seething mad and Damon hates that things have spiraled with him to this extent, he knows he has no choice but to walk away. Hoping one day to repair their relationship, Damon with Elena's hand securely in his own, walk out of the rectory hand in hand, tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

Having Elena laying next to him, wrapped securely in his arms, Damon is happier than he could have ever imagined. When she first came to be with him, he offered her his room and that he would be fine on the couch but she wanted the warmth and security of his body next to hers. With his mind drifting to Sheila, he knows she'll have a thing or two to say to him as well but he also knows that she'll accept them, unlike Brady. It pains him to be so estranged from the man. Knowing there's nothing to be done about any of it right now, he glances at the clock. It's almost midnight, not late for him at all but for whatever reason, he's tired tonight. So with her safely tucked in his arms, he buries his face in her hair and closes his eyes, letting sleep consume him.

* * *

 _Huge thanks to Eva. I love you dearly._

 _I cannot begin to fully express my gratitude to all of you. Massive thanks to all of you. I mean that sincerely._

 _Chapter title: 'Don't Speak' by No Doubt._

 _I'll be posting an ICEM one shot. It's called 'Born to Be My Baby'. When we last saw them, they were expecting triplets..._

 _Please give my other stories a look too._

 _Happy Mother's Day for the mother's among us. I hope each and every one of you have a fabulous weekend._


	6. I Feel The Earth Move

Unable to sleep, Brady tosses and turns. No matter how hard he tries, it just won't come. Rolling on his back, his eyes drift towards the window and the starry sky. If he's to be honest with himself, he not only misses his sister fiercely, he misses Damon too. Since their intense row, Brady has only seen Elena at Mass on Sundays. In the days after the fight, she tried to speak to him several times but he refused to listen to anything she had to say and as a result, she gave up. Although she's taken Communion from him, she scurries away as soon as the service is done. More than once he went after her but when he'd see Damon in the carriage waiting to pick her up, he would erupt in anger all over again. But the last two Sundays, he hasn't seen her at all. He suspects she's been going to Mass at another parish. Getting out of bed, he walks into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

Whetting his lips, he chugs it and then sets it down. Brady latches onto the sink's edge, gripping it so tightly that his fingertips start to numb and whiten. A big part of him is ashamed for hitting Damon. He's been to Confession more than once since that night. Truthfully, it hurt when she chose to walk away with Damon. All he's ever done is try to ensure that she would be happy and well educated. Raking his hand through his hair in frustration, he wishes he could have a do over of that night. Would it really be so bad to have Damon for a brother in law, he thinks to himself? Glancing at the clock, he drops his chin to his chest when he sees that it's nearly five in the morning. After making a stop in the bathroom, he crawls back into his bed in hopes of getting a couple hours of sleep before he has to get up to say daily Mass.

Just as his eyes start to fall closed, everything around him starts to rattle and shake. It takes the sound of shattering glass to slap him out of his stupor. Lurching upright, he flies out of bed and runs outside just as the rectory begins to collapse.

* * *

Completely relaxed in his arms, Elena buries her face in the pillow and closes her eyes. She can feel by the way Damon's chest is rising and falling against her back that he's sleeping soundly. With the rhythmic feel of it, she soon drifts off to sleep herself.

 _"I'm so sorry that things had to get so ugly, Elena."_

 _"It's not your fault Damon. Even though I know he deserved it, I'm so proud of you for not hitting him back."_

 _"He's a Priest, Elena. Surely I'd be damned to hell if I punched a man of the cloth," Damon adds, shaking his head. With her hand in his, he unlocks his door and leads her inside._

 _"Sheila?" Elena asks, looking around._

 _"She's not here. She's spending a few weeks in LA with Rudy. He and his wife just adopted a baby boy."_

 _"I bet she's very happy to be a grandma?"_

 _"She offered to stay after things with Brady went south but I wouldn't let her. She needed to be with her son." After setting her bag down, he takes her hand and leads her to the spare bedroom. "You can sleep here. I won't force you into anything until you're ready."_

 _"Thank you," she says, walking into the room. Running her fingers along the top of the dresser, she looks around, smiling uncomfortably._

 _"What's the matter? Do you want me to take you home?"_

 _"No, no.. Um, I wanted to stay with you."_

 _"Elena..., I..I love you," a very surprised Damon blurts out. Immediately he takes her into her arms and kisses her so fiercely that goose bumps erupt. When they pull apart, both are breathless, their chests heaving with desire. Picking up her bag, he takes her hand and leads her to his room. With deft hands, he cleans out a couple of his dresser drawers to make room for her things. Afterwards, he moves those clothes to the dresser in the spare room. Once they're settled, they change into their pajamas and crawl into bed, falling asleep in each other's arms_

Waking up, Elena checks the time. Seeing that it's only midnight, she shifts her position and then closes her eyes again, soon dreams fill her subconscious once more.

 _Walking down the aisle, she sticks out her tongue to receive Holy Communion from her brother. Although she desperately wants to make peace with him, she does know that he has to be willing to meet them halfway. She won't, she can't give Damon up, not now, not ever. He's been a perfect gentleman with her. As soon as he finishes in his 'Paradise Club' every night, he comes upstairs to her. Even though she's not proud of it, she has sneaked out of the apartment a couple of times just to watch him, to see for herself really that he isn't spending time with some of "his" ladies. Gosh how she hates that term, Damon's ladies, like he owns them. Sure she's seen him flirting a little bit but she's never seen him cross that imaginary line._

 _Damon has been a flirt for as long as she can remember so she can't hold that against him. Even though they're estranged from Brady right now because of him, she didn't hesitate when he slid the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. He promised her that as soon as Sheila returns from Los Angeles that the three of them will go house hunting. He says that he doesn't want Elena living above a bar and that it's no place to raise a child. As soon as the word child escaped his lips, Elena was left speechless because in all honestly, children had yet to cross her mind. Bobbing her head up and down, she throws her arms around his neck, squeezing as hard as she can, stopping only when she sees how red his face is. Laughing she lets go so he can take a breath._

 _After repeatedly reassuring Damon that she doesn't mind living in the apartment, she can't deny that she's giddy about the idea of having a house with a garden and a backyard. As happy as she is, sadness burns in her belly too at the distance between herself and her brother. Damon assures her that he will do everything in his power to mend things with him when the time is right. Damon knows that she won't marry him unless Brady will officiate. Somehow, someway, he promised her that he would do everything in his power, short of giving her up, to help put them all back on the right track._

Feeling his hand on her breast, she wakes up. It's eerily calm, there's no breeze blowing through the gauzy curtains. Carefully she lifts Damon's arm up so she can sit up in bed. Although she has no clue as to why, she can't seem to shake the sense of foreboding that has been gnawing at her for a couple of days already. Quietly she stands up, slips her robe over her shoulders and walks into the bathroom. After taking a drink of water, she takes care of her needs, washes her hands and then walks back to him. Pausing at the window, she looks outside to see the star filled sky twinkling magically. Yawning deeply, she walks back over to the bed. Dropping her robe from her shoulders, she lays it on the foot of the bed and then climbs back under the covers. Snuggling up against him, she closes her eyes, letting sleep pull her blissfully back to her dreams.

Having fallen into a deep sleep, she doesn't immediately wake up when she feels something shaking her. At the same time she starts to open her eyes, Damon grabs her hand and pulls her out of bed. Not yet awake, she watches everything as if she's a spectator. Damon throws a jacket over her shoulders and then pulls her out of the apartment. Racing down the flight of stairs while they're swaying and shifting beneath their feet, Elena is too scared and too stunned to speak. Numbly she follows Damon as he pulls her out of his bar and onto the street.

It's like she's watching the destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah, the earth is rolling and splitting as buildings begin to crash down right in front of them. As they're running down the road, the earth splits, opening up a huge chasm beneath them. She can only watch in stunned horror as it swallows cars and people and buildings collapsing all around them. The thunderous roar is so loud that she can't even hear Damon speaking to her. As the asphalt cracks and buckles beneath them, they lose their footing and tumble onto the ground. Already bruised from Damon's steel grip on her wrists and now with scrapes and road burn, she barely has time to groan when he has them on their feet again and running before they're crushed by the ensuing crowd.

Just ahead of them, Elena watches as a cornice crashes to the ground, crushing a man right before her very eyes. Her belly begins to roil. With bile burning the back of her throat, she breaks free of Damon and runs off to the bushes where she loses what little food is in her stomach. Feeling his hands in her hair, he whispers to her that they're not safe and they have to move. With panic erupting inside, her heart begins to pound like a locomotive. Unable to breathe, unable to think, unable to comprehend such devastation, Elena follows along almost as if she's in a trance.

Moments later the rumbles stop but as they run down the road, fires and explosions erupt all around them. No matter which direction Damon looks, flames are seething and thick black, acrid smoke is billowing into the sky. As they stand there, not knowing which way to turn, a five-story building half a block away falls with a thundering crash, and the flames sweep clear across Market Street, catching a new fireproof building recently erected. The streets in places are sinking three or four feet, in others great humps appear four or five feet high. The street car tracks are bent and twisted out of shape. Electric wires lay haphazardly in every direction. Streets on all sides are filled with bricks and mortar from buildings either completely collapsed or brick fronts had just drop completely off. Wagons with horses hitched to them, drivers and all, lay dead on the streets, having been struck and killed by falling bricks. Warehouses and large wholesale houses of all descriptions are either down or have walls bulging or else twisted, buildings move bodily two or three feet out of line and although still standing, the walls are cracked.

The _Call_ building, a twelve-story skyscraper, looked at first glance to be undamaged but on closer inspection, it's moved at the base two feet at one end out into the sidewalk. The whole of the interior is twisted out of shape. Before she can look away, flames burst from several broken windows. Finding herself mesmerized by the magnitude of the destruction, the city literally laid to waste, she stares in shock. Momentarily closing her eyes to try to make some sense of this, she clings to him as soon as he pulls her into his arms. As he holds her close, she feels him running his palm down the length of her hair, whispering something in her ears. Although she hears his voice, she doesn't understand anything he's saying to her. With fear filled eyes, she looks around at the carnage and the scope of the disaster unfolding right before their very eyes.

Fires are blazing in all directions, and all of the finest and best of the office and business buildings are either burning or are surrounded by flames. People are pumping water from the bay but the fire is soon too far away from the water front, rendering their efforts futile. The force of the earthquake ruptured the water lines so there is no supply for the fire engines. Standing by helpless, they watch with frustration as fire consumes more and more and more. As the fires gain momentum and with the city's water system is destroyed, survivors gather wherever they can find water to drink. Victims huddle together in the open air as flames light up the dawn.

"Damon, I'm scared for Brady," Elena whispers, snuggling into his chest to try to keep warm.

"We'll find him, Elena, I promise we will," Damon says softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. With his face grimy with soot and sweat, he licks his lips. After waiting their turn for a drink of water, Damon takes her hand again and they leave the group to try to find their way to her brother's parish. It's dusk and the sun is just beginning to rise, illuminating the air as it still crackles with flames and smoke. As they walk down the street, staying off of the sidewalk, Damon and Elena are knocked off of their feet when suddenly a cavalcade of falling stones are crashing to the earth all around them. Knowing they're in mortal danger, she's suddenly being lifted over his shoulder. When they find some semblance of shelter under a huge chunk of building, suddenly the rumbling stops. Unable to take her eyes from him, she watches as he looks outside, and she can see him visibly relax when the calamity stops.

After kissing her fiercely, Damon takes her hand again, leading her out from beneath the rock. Still in shock, she stares aimlessly at the unbelievable destruction. Even though it feels like they're literally walking into hell, they really have no choice but to keep going. As they walk one way, people are scurrying past them. When a Catholic priest walks by, Damon grabs his arm. "We must get to the ferry," he says, his eyes hazy and unfocused. Not knowing what to do, Damon decides to follow him. As they hurry down Market street, he's astounded by the men, women and children who are still crawling from the debris. Hundreds, even at this hour are rushing down the street and every minute people are being felled by falling debris.

With one arm holding Elena close, they walk down the street when suddenly a thunderous sound fills the air as the earth shifts with aftershocks. A huge chasm opens up and spreads in an east, west direction. With the people now in a panic, running haphazardly towards the bay, not caring who they roll over, Damon is knocked down and separated from her by the crowd. Screaming aloud, Elena can only watch as the ground splits beneath his feet. As if she's locked inside a living and breathing nightmare, in one second their eyes meet and in the next, he's simply gone.

With fear paralyzing her, Elena can do nothing as the panic driven crowd forces her further and further away.

* * *

Having been momentarily knocked unconscious, Damon groans aloud. Feeling intense pain, he looks at the unnatural curvature of his arm. Knowing it's broken, he very carefully shifts. Seeing only darkness below him, he's in a very precarious position. One wrong move and he'll fall to the depths below. Although his arm is throbbing and sweat is running down his forehead, he looks up to try to assess his position. Seeing the beginnings of daylight above, he can tell he's not far below the ground. If he's going to die, he's going to die trying to save himself. As hard as it is with one arm, he somehow manages to get to his feet. Hearing a cavalcade of footsteps above, he starts to scream but it proves to be fruitless. No one apparently can hear him beneath the panicked screams of the crowds above. Yelling in pain, he raises his broken arm above him and then with the good one, he claws at the ground above, trying to reach something that he can latch onto. It's then that he feels someone take his hand. Between that person pulling and Damon helping with his feet, he's pulled out of the chasm. Laying flat on the back, his chest heaving and beside himself with pain, something inside tells him to open his eyes. When he finally forces them open, he breathes a sigh of relief to see Elena, leaning over him, shielding his face from the sun.

With her help, he gets on his feet. "Your arm?" she says, her eyes filled with worry. And then she takes charge. Looking around, she happens to see something poking out from a pile of rubble. Running over there, she recognizes the destroyed building as that of the tailor who sews Damon's suits for him. Grabbing the piece of fabric, she ties it around his arm and then his neck, fashioning a makeshift sling of sorts. As soon as she finishes, she throws her arms around his neck and it's then that her tears break free. Rubbing his good arm down her back, he drops his cheeks against the top of her head, breathing in her soft uniquely Elena scent. As the sun gets higher in the sky, the magnitude of the disaster becomes all too clear. Finally he whispers, "Thank you, Elena," he breathes, his face zebra striped from grime and sweat. "We have to find your brother."

Letting go, she takes his good hand in hers and together they start to slowly walk towards Brady's church.

* * *

Despite having run out of the rectory with only the clothes on his back, Brady runs into the church to grab a bottle of holy water. He's inside the church when one of the two great steeples crashes to the ground. Slipping on one of his frocks, he runs outside but not before being sprayed by a hail of shattering glass. Although blood is spreading on his arm, he pays it little mind as he joins some of the neighborhood folks to help free the people that are trapped in the ruins of the nearby homes.

As the sun rises higher in the sky, he makes the Sign of the Cross when he sees the sheer amount of devastation. It's as if San Francisco has been leveled by the wrath of God. Shaking himself out of it, he starts to give the Last Rites to some of the already dead and dying. He shudders to think of the number of casualties. He's certain it'll number in the thousands.

Seeing a man trapped under a huge piece of rock, he hurries over to him. Taking his hand, he starts to pray. "Father," the man whispers, his chest heaving as he struggles to get air.

"I'm here my child." Brady says, taking his hand. With his other, he blesses him with the holy water and starts to pray.

"Father," he repeats. Clutching his hand, the man continues. "My..my son, John, tell him that I love him. I.. I closed my heart when he married a woman that I didn't approve of. He deserved better," the man adds, his voice trailing off as death grows ever closer.

"What's his name? I will tell him that your thoughts were on him at the end."

"John Waverly, please Father, tell him I'm sorry," he whispers, his voice falling silent at the same time as the pallor of death washes over his features. In that moment, Brady knows that there's nothing so important as the bond of family. Realizing how small and petty he's been, he vows that if he finds her, if he finds them, he'll do everything in his power to repair their relationship. After saying an Our Father over the man, he runs his palm down his face, closing the man's eyes.

Standing up, he looks up when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Recognizing Matt Donovan, he nods when the man asks him if he's alright. Nodding, Brady starts to follow Matt to try to find a swallow water to drink. By some miracle the fire station is undamaged. The Mayor must be on top of things Brady thinks to himself when he sees a water tank being delivered to the station. Taking his place in line, he pulls out his rosary and starts to pray for the repose of the dead, the dying and for his sister and Damon to survive this catastrophe. When he hears a seagull, he looks up. Low and behold, he shakes his head, not quite believing it's real.

"Brady," Elena screams, letting go of Damon's hand and running into her brother's arms. Holding her as tightly, Brady presses a kiss to her hair.

"Are you okay?" he asks, stepping back as he looks her over.

"I'm okay," she adds, brushing her unruly hair behind her ear. Seeing the scrape on her forehead, Brady touches it gently. "Really, I'm okay. But Damon has a broken arm," she says just as Damon reaches them.

Before Brady has a chance to say anything, Damon starts to wobble. Pushing aside all the stupid stuff, Brady runs to his side. Throwing Damon's good arm around his shoulder and with Elena on the other side, they lead the man they both love into the station where medical help is waiting.

* * *

 _Thank you Eva. You are priceless, truly._

 _Huge, huge thanks to all of you. I would not be here without your incredible support. Delena will live on as long as we keep their memory alive through our stories._

 _Chapter title: 'I Feel the Earth Move' by Carole King._

 _I would love to hear your thoughts. Eva and I are always trying to come up with new and fresh ideas for DE stories._

 _Have a fabulous day and a wonderful weekend._


	7. So This Is Love

As soon as they get Damon to the hospital to have his injuries looked at, Brady offers his services. Often he comes to the hospital to deliver Communion to the sick. In dire need of help, they eagerly allow him to attend to the sick and dying. After giving several people their Last Rites and after grieving with families, an exhausted Brady joins Elena again.

"Have you heard anything about Damon?" he asks, taking a drink of water.

"No, not yet," she adds, dropping her face into her hands. Fatigued, she gets up to look outside, still not believing what's right in front of her eyes. Coming up behind her, he says softly, "You're exhausted, let's sit back down." When she nods, he leads her over to the chairs.

"You don't have to stay Brady. I know you're mad at Damon and me."

"I'm not mad anymore, Elena. I miss you and believe it or not, I miss Damon too." He pauses when she turns her head to meet his gaze. He smiles tightly adding, "No, I'm not happy that you're living together but I don't want to be estranged from you any longer either."

"I wouldn't have moved in with him if you hadn't had a temper tantrum about me being with him. Damon asked me to marry him, Brady. It's my hope that you'll officiate at the ceremony." She almost has to laugh at the incredulous look that washes over his face.

Not quite believing what he just heard, he shakes his head back and forth. "What did you just say?" Rather than say anything, Elena holds out her hand, letting her brother see the beautiful diamond ring that adorns the fourth finger on her left hand.

Swallowing thickly, Brady's eyes dart from the ring to her face and back again. Clutching hers in between his, he adds, "He really is serious about you."

"Yes, Brady. That's what he, we've been trying to tell you."

"Um, if you want, I'll perform the wedding Elena but you'll need to go to Confession first..., you're living with a man outside of marriage."

Her fuse lights immediately. She doesn't want to make a scene at the hospital so she turns away for a moment to get her temper under control. Since they're so close to reconciling, she doesn't want to start something again. After several moments pass, she turns back to face him. "Brady, I don't need to go to Confession. I've done nothing wrong. Damon has been a perfect gentleman as far as _that_ goes."

"You mean you haven't?"

"No Brady, we haven't." She can feel her cheeks warm and flush over talking about such things with her brother, a priest no less about such things.

Knowing Damon, Brady is too stunned to reply. Instead he rubs his clammy palms over his vestments. Once he gets his voice back rather than say anything, he just nods, realizing that he completely misjudged Damon's intentions towards Elena. The man he knows would never have abstained from coupling, not for weeks anyway. Taking her hand in his, he gives it a squeeze, looking up when he hears footsteps approaching.

"Damon Salvatore?" the man says.

"We're here for Damon," Elena replies, standing up to shake his hand. "How is he?"

"He's in a lot of pain but he's resting right now. We put his arm in a cast and gave him some pain medication. He's quite groggy but he's asking for someone named Elena. I gather that's you?"

"Yes, I'm Elena," she affirms, sucking her lower lip into her mouth.

"If you'll follow me, I'll take you to him."

"Um, can my brother come too?" she asks, motioning for Brady to join her.

"Of course, Father, follow me." Nodding the brother and sister walk alongside him till they get to Damon's room. Bleary-eyed, he looks up when he hears her voice. Under the influence of medication, he smiles lazily, extending his hand towards her. When he sees Brady, his smile drops as he readies his weary mind to be berated by him.

"How are you feeling, Damon?" he asks, stepping over to the bedside next to Elena.

"I'll be fine," he mumbles, losing the battle to keep his eyes open.

"Doctor?"

"He received some pain medication before I came for you. Drowsiness is a side effect." When Elena starts to sway, the doctor catches her. Seeing the abrasion and bump on her head, he helps her over to a chair. "How did you get this?" He looks at her eyes to see how her pupils react. Although he's certain her fatigue is just that, fatigue, he takes her to be examined leaving Brady and Damon alone. Pulling a chair up to the bedside, Brady closes his eyes and scrubs his hand down his face. Pushed to the brink himself by the catastrophe outside, it doesn't take long for his own eyes to drop closed. He doesn't know how much time has passed when he snaps awake. Straightening his posture, he looks over to see Damon's wary eyes staring at him.

"Where's Elena?"

"The doctor saw the bump on her head and wanted to examine her."

"She's okay isn't she?" Damon asks, fear clutching at his insides.

"She just seemed tired to me, Damon but you and I need to talk."

While bracing himself for another browbeating, Damon just nods. "I love her, Brady. I'm going to marry her. We both want you to do the ceremony but if you won't, we'll find someone who will."

"I told her that I would agree to it but I felt that she should go to visit the Confessional first. She told me that she had nothing to confess. You haven't?" he asks, albeit uncomfortably.

"No, Brady, we haven't consummated our relationship yet. What kind of man would it make me if I forced her into something she wasn't ready for?"

"I don't need any details, Damon. It seems you've changed."

"I told you, Brady. I love her with everything that I am," he starts to say, his attention distracted when he sees her in the doorway, a bandage on her forehead. "Are you okay?" he asks, extending his hand towards her. Immediately she walks to the bedside. Taking his hand in hers, she drops a kiss to his lips and then looks at her brother.

"You haven't been lambasting him again have you?"

"No, Elena. And if you still want it, I'd be honored to officiate at your marriage ceremony."

With a smile as wide as Gibraltar, she throws her arms around him, squeezing as tightly as she can, whispering, "Thank you" over and over again.

* * *

It's a beautiful June day, the salty sea air is blowing in off of the ocean. Because Brady's church was badly damaged in the earthquake, they're at St. Brigid Church for their wedding. It's not a large church but they really don't have a lot of guests. With repair just beginning at Brady's church, many of the parishioners are attending Mass elsewhere during the construction phase. After helping her brother host several fundraisers and with Damon setting a jar out at the bar for donations, they've made quite a nice sum to pay for a good share of the repairs. They have another fundraiser coming up. The parish ladies are going to be having a bake sale. Elena and Sheila already have a list of goodies to make for the sale.

Her dress is an off white Victorian gown with a capped sleeves and botanical embroidery. Her face is covered with a long veil. Eva Mikaelson starts down the aisle. After she reaches the altar and steps aside, the organist starts to play the traditional Mendelssohn wedding march. As she walks down the aisle on Elijah's arm, her eyes are fixed on Damon's. He looks so handsome in his black suit and bow tie. As soon as they reach him, Elijah hands her off and steps aside, while Damon and Elena kneel at the altar. Before he begins, he takes her hand and gives it a squeeze. He's never seen her look more happy or more beautiful than she does right now. After nodding at Damon, he begins the ceremony.

As soon as he pronounces them man and wife, Damon lifts the veil off of her face and kisses her like it's their last kiss, full of pent up passion, want and need. When the music starts to play, they pull apart, link their hands and march back down the aisle. As soon as they step outside, they're bombarded by handfuls of rice and well wishes. Happier and more content than he's ever been, Damon leads her down the steps and into the awaiting carriage. It will take them to the dock where they'll depart for their honeymoon cruise.

* * *

Four Years Later:

Although the city is rising from the depths of destruction, there's still much rebuilding to do. By some miracle, Damon's bar sustained little damage and reopened approximately six months after the catastrophe. In addition to supervising the reconstruction, Damon along with Elena and Sheila went house hunting, finally settling on an ocean front property. It's a three story Victorian home with Dormer windows in the third story loft. Their second floor bedroom opens up to a deck facing the Pacific ocean. There are four columns in front of the ground level porch that always faces the water. The color is a beautiful Dutch blue with white trim on the window shutters. The grass is manicured to perfection. There's a white picket fence in the front yard facing the street while the backyard is huge with a dock made of wooden planks, leading to the water, that Damon and Brady built together. Afterwards, Damon bought a boat from the Shepherd Company. It seats four to five. Often Damon, Brady and Elijah go out on a weekend afternoon to do some fishing.

When Sheila offered to move to Los Angeles to give Damon and Elena privacy, Damon took her by the arm and the two of them went for a long walk. He reassured her that if that's what she truly wanted, he would help her move. But she was more than relieved when Damon said in no uncertain terms that he didn't want her to go. Since she is getting a little older, Damon insisted that she have a ground floor level bedroom. The two of them went shopping together as he wanted her to have the most comfortable bed and sheets that money can buy. They're all very happy having the Pacific ocean as their backyard. The large apartment above the bar has been renovated. Damon wanted to keep it so they had someplace to go if they wanted to go into town for a late night of dinner and dancing. Rather than take the long carriage ride back to their home, they have the apartment.

The biggest change in their lives came two years later when their twin sons, Thaddeus James and Theodore Brady where born. Now two years old, they're all gathered for their birthday party. Hearing a knock at the door, Theo scampers into the kitchen. "Mommy, door."

"Okay baby, let's go see who it is," she says, picking him up. "Where's Thad?"

"He wiff daddy," he says, bobbing his head up and down as they walk towards the front door. Pulling it open, Elena smiles widely when she sees her brother standing in front of her.

"Unca," Theo says, reaching for the man. Gladly taking his namesake into his arms, he steps inside. After arranging the boy on his hip, he gives Elena kiss on the cheek. Pressing his little hands on either side of his uncle's face, he squeezes Brady's cheeks together and tells him very seriously that it's his birfday.

"I know if it is, that's why I'm here," he says, adding, "Where's your brother?" after he looks around but doesn't see the other identical little replica of his best friend.

"He wiff daddy," he says, seriously. "You bring me something?"

"Theo," Elena chides gently, knowing that with Brady's meager salary, it's hard for him to purchase incidental things like birthday gifts. Lifting Theo out of his arms, she sets him on the floor and tells him to go find his daddy and brother. Bobbing his head animatedly, he scurries out the backdoor where Damon and Sheila are preparing the barbecue grill. Seeing his brother on the sitting at the picnic table playing with his toys, he goes over to join him, soon completely immersed in playing cars with Thad.

Hearing footsteps, Damon turns around, wipes his hands on his apron and then walks over to shake Brady's hand. "It's good to see you, Brady."

"You too, Damon. Whatever you're cooking smells divine," Brady laughs, then turns to Sheila, "And how are you?"

"I'm doing very well, Fr. Brady."

"How is Rudy and the family?"

"I'm going to go to visit them at the end of the month for my granddaughter's birthday."

"I believe I remember you told me that they adopted another baby. I'm sure you're excited?"

"Very much so. Now Father, why don't you sit yourself down so we can eat these delicious steaks?"

"Yes mam," Brady laughs and after giving her a mock salute, he takes a seat beside his nephews. After they finish eating, Elena and Sheila retreat into the house, coming back moments later with two birthday cakes, identical except for the name on it. Once they all sing happy birthday to the boys, the cake is cut and the homemade ice cream is served, they watch as the boys open their gifts, squeals of excitement and a warm breeze blowing in off the ocean fill the air. While watching their sons with a huge smile on his face, Damon steps beside his wife. Taking her hand in his, he winks and lifts it to his lips, exactly like he did when he saw her in his bar not all that many years ago.

* * *

Rolling off of her, Damon's body is still in a state of euphoria. His body erupts with goosebumps when the light breeze from the ceiling fan blows over his sweat dampened skin. Still feeling boneless, somehow he raises up on an elbow and drops a kiss to his wife's forehead. "I love you so much," he says, his voice hoarse and husky after their intense coupling.

"I love you too, Damon. You should get some sleep, you promised the boys you'd take them out on the boat tomorrow."

"They're a handful but I wouldn't trade them for anything. Thank you for giving me this life, Elena. I'm happier than I ever could have imagined. I love you and those boys so very much. But I would love to have a little girl that I can spoil rotten too," he adds with a wink.

"We'll just have to keep practicing then," Elena adds, licking her bottom lip slow and seductively.

"Don't do that sweetheart," Damon chuckles. Laying down on his side, he pulls her over, her back to his front, wraps an arm around her middle, buries his face in her long hair and then closes his eyes. Soon Elena feels the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest. With her body still alight, Elena raises her eyes to the window. Starring at the lazy dance of the wispy curtains as the breeze from the ocean drifts across her, she can't help but remember their wedding night. It was a night much like this. They were in their stateroom on the ship as it cruised south towards the warmer Mexican waters.

 _When he offers his hand, she gives it to him. With a smile on his face, he leads her from the dining room to their room, stopping on the deck for a few minutes to admire the view. The moonlight is glimmering off the surface of the coal black sea. It's more beautiful than Elena could have ever imagined. As soon as they step into their room, Damon closes and locks the door then spins her around. With deft hands, he starts unbuttoning the delicate pearl buttons of her dress. When he finishes, he gently lowers the garment, revealing the bare skin of her shoulders and decollete. Sinking to the floor, Damon helps her step out of the dress. With her nod, he pulls her bloomers down to her ankles, lifting one and then the other to remove them. Once she's completely bare, he stares at her with such reverence that her heart starts pounding so hard that her breath catches in her throat._

 _Goosebumps begin to prickle and dot her skin when he drops his lips to the delicate skin behind her knee to her thigh, blazing a trail of heat as his lips slide across her body. After finishing one side, he repeats the same on the other leg. Feeling a little lightheaded, she grabs onto his shoulders when her breasts start to heave. When his hands reach up to cup them, his mouth pays homage to the crease of her thigh, sucking the skin between his lips and biting gently. When she starts to teeter, she feels him smiling against her flesh. Standing up, he lifts her into his arms and promptly deposits her on the bed. Never taking his eyes off of her, he quickly disrobes and then joins her on the bed._

 _"You're so beautiful, Elena," he says with eyes so full of love that Elena nearly melts. Before she can take a breath, his mouth is on her again, this time he's dropping his lips around one of her nipples. Suckling and biting and licking and teasing, she's soon a quivering mess, her body light and airy feeling._

 _While his mouth is engaged, he lowers an arm, using his hand to separate her legs. She jerks when she feels his hand beginning to stroke her soft and very wet flesh. But when he gently pushes a finger inside, she gasps at the unfamiliar feeling. Slowly at first to get her used to it, he then speeds up and adds another finger. After stealing one more heady kiss from her lips, he slithers down and places his mouth on her tender flesh. With his teeth, tongue and fingers, it takes mere moments for Elena to fly, her chest heaving and his name magically escaping from her mouth. When she finds the strength to open her eyes, she finds him staring up at her. The reverential look on his face is almost enough to send her tumbling into the vast unknown once more. "I love you, Elena," he repeats, capturing her lips in a kiss so intense, it feels like her legs are rising off of the mattress._

 _Repositioning himself on top of her, he takes himself in hand and starts rubbing her folds with the head. And when their eyes meet once more, she nods. With their eyes fixed on each other's, he pushes inside, the stretch painful and yet she welcomes him. "Damon," she whimpers, trying to fight the onslaught of tears that are threatening. Cupping her face with his hands, he presses a kiss to each eye and then her mouth. While their lips are joined, he starts to move again. In and out, he establishes a gentle rhythm. With pain morphing pleasure, Elena starts shifting her hips in concert with his. Moaning aloud, Elena drops her hands to the curve of his bottom, pulling him in deeper as she struggles for purchase. Seemingly wanting more, Damon starts pushing in higher, harder and faster. Feeling her belly begin to burn and tighten, she screams aloud when he hits her sweet spot, sending her body into convulsions so hard that she nearly loses consciousness. Barely coherent, she feels him thrust not once but twice more before she feels the heat of his release, her name leaving his lips in an epiphany of sorts. Unable to hold himself up, he collapses onto her, his face buried in the space between her neck and shoulder. Feeling the hot puffs of his breath against her damp skin causes her skin to prickle._

 _Breathless and panting, moments later, he rolls off of her. Taking her hand in his own, he pulls it to his lips, plying it with kisses. "Are you okay?" he asks, dropping his eyes to hers._

 _"I'm perfect," she whispers. Rolling over, she spreads his arm out and nests against his chest. The last thing she hears before falling captive to the night is a soft whisper of "I love you."_

When she feels him shift his position, pulling her a little closer to him, she looks up once more just as a cloud is crossing in front of the moon. Tired and blissfully sated herself, she lets her eyes drop closed to join her husband in the land of dreams and happily ever after's.

The End.

* * *

The California earthquake of April 18, 1906 ranks as one of the most significant earthquakes of all time. Today, its importance comes more from the wealth of scientific knowledge derived from it than from its sheer size. Rupturing the northernmost 296 miles (477 kilometers) of the San Andreas fault from northwest of San Juan Bautista to the triple junction at Cape Mendocino, the earthquake confounded contemporary geologists with its large, horizontal displacements and great rupture length. Indeed, the significance of the fault and recognition of its large cumulative offset would not be fully appreciated until the advent of plate tectonics more than half a century later. Analysis of the 1906 displacements and strain in the surrounding crust led Reid (1910) to formulate his elastic-rebound theory of the earthquake source, which remains today the principal model of the earthquake cycle.

At almost precisely 5:12 a.m., local time, a foreshock occurred with sufficient force to be felt widely throughout the San Francisco Bay area. The great earthquake broke loose some 20 to 25 seconds later, with an epicenter near San Francisco. Violent shocks punctuated the strong shaking which lasted some 45 to 60 seconds. The earthquake was felt from southern Oregon to south of Los Angeles and inland as far as central Nevada. The highest Modified Mercalli Intensities (MMI's) of VII to IX paralleled the length of the rupture, extending as far as 80 kilometers inland from the fault trace. One important characteristic of the shaking intensity noted in Lawson's (1908) report was the clear correlation of intensity with underlying geologic conditions. Areas situated in sediment-filled valleys sustained stronger shaking than nearby bedrock sites, and the strongest shaking occurred in areas where ground reclaimed from San Francisco Bay failed in the earthquake. Modern seismic-zonation practice accounts for the differences in seismic hazard posed by varying geologic conditions.

As a basic reference about the earthquake and the damage it caused, geologic observations of the fault rupture and shaking effects, and other consequences of the earthquake, the Lawson (1908) report remains the authoritative work, as well as arguably the most important study of a single earthquake. In the public's mind, this earthquake is perhaps remembered most for the fire it spawned in San Francisco, giving it the somewhat misleading appellation of the "San Francisco earthquake". Shaking damage, however, was equally severe in many other places along the fault rupture. The frequently quoted value of 700 deaths caused by the earthquake and fire is now believed to underestimate the total loss of life by a factor of 3 or 4. Most of the fatalities occurred in San Francisco, and 189 were reported elsewhere.

* * *

 _Huge thank you to Eva. I love you very, very much._

 _Huge, huge thanks to all of you. You're all the very best. I do mean that sincerely._

 _Chapter title: 'So This Is Love' from Cinderella._

 _I did post a one-shot yesterday called "Holding Out For A Hero". I hope you'll give it a look._

 _Have a safe and lovely weekend. We'll see you next time and thank you again._


End file.
